I Want to Be Human Again
by LitLover 101
Summary: Damon Salvatore admits one night when he is depressed that he wants to be human again. Now, he is Damon Gilbert, a human, seventeen year old high school student. In this new world he finds that the Salvatores are sister and brother, Elena and Stefan. Is this Damon's worst nightmare or a dream come true? Delena, eventual Klaroline, Stebekah and Kennett
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's version of The Vampire Diaires. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I did I would live in Ireland, in a little cottage and give all excess wealth to the poor.**

**Hello Readers. This is my newest fic. I don't plan on starting another new one for a little while because this will be the seventh. The story takes place during the second season. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Territory

Damon Salvatore wanted to be human more than anything. This was his biggest secret. Even his little brother, Stefan did not know. So, when he told his latest victim of his wish he did not know that a witch was wandering that same roadside. Damon did not see her smirk as he drained the girl of her blood after telling her the secret that he thought would be buried with this young woman's body. The witch watched as Damon walked away. "Wish granted," she said, silently.

The next day Damon woke up and yawned. Strangely he did not wake up with the desire for blood or alcohol that he usually woke with. He sat up and stretched. It was funny he still felt tired. Maybe he should go back to sleep. Damon shrugged and then laid back down. Suddenly, his eyes flew open again and he sat straight up.

"What the hell?" Damon exclaimed. He looked around him at the walls of his room. They were dark blue and there was a desk sitting against one wall. There was a black book bag sitting on the floor. On top of the desk were pens, pencils, papers and text books. There was a poster of some teenage girl on one of the walls.

This was not his bed. Damon jumped up and looked around him. 'Why did this room look so familiar?' Damon wondered.

"Damon. Jeremy. Breakfast is ready." Damon's eyebrows moved high up his face when he heard Jenna Sommers' voice.

Damon spun around looking at the room around him. That was it. This was Elena's room. Only it wasn't Elena's room. "Hey, guys. Come on." Jenna called from the bottom of the stairs. "You're going to be late. Damon, can you please get Jeremy to come down?"

Damon popped his head in to see Baby Gilbert still in his bed snoring. Damon rolled his eyes. He went into Elena's and Jeremy's bathroom and looked around. There was a cup sitting beside the sink. He grabbed the cup and filled it with cold water. Walking briskly back into Jeremy's room Damon began to pour a steady stream of water onto the sleeping teenager's face.

Jeremy sprang out of bed. "Dude," Jeremy shouted. "Oh, man, you suck so much." Jeremy said as he was wiping water off of his face and t-shirt.

Damon began to laugh until he ran out of breath and began to cough. That was when he noticed that he was breathing. That was not right. Damon stopped breathing until his face turned red and then he began to gasp for breath. Soon he was sucking in deep breathes. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Damon. Jeremy." Jenna yelled.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Are you ready for Jenna's cooking?" Jeremy grinned at Damon. Damon just frowned at Jeremy. "Come on big brother. You can stop by McDonald's on our way to school, right?"

Damon continued to stare at Jeremy. This was just too much. "Okay, where's Stefan and Elena with the video cameras?" Damon began to look around the room and found that his sight was not as strong. He found himself squinting into the corners of the room.

Jeremy yawned. "Whatever, dude. I'm going to get ready. I expect to be able to get an egg McMuffin before school. So, you better start moving."

Damon groaned. He stepped back into the bathroom and into Elena's room. He opened a drawer of Elena's dresser. He found a black t-shirt a pair of black jeans. Jeremy walked into the room with his backpack thrown over one shoulder. "Who died?"

Damon's face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You never dress in all black." Jeremy eyed Damon's choice of apparel. "It's just weird seeing you like that." Jeremy shrugged.

Damon looked through the closet. He grabbed a blue long sleeved shirt and pulled it on. "Happy now."

Jeremy smirked in a very Damon like way. Damon was shocked to see that smirk on little Gilbert's face. He did not know what was going on but he was sure as hell going to find out soon. Since he was going to the school he would see Stefan and Elena. One of them was going to explain what the hell was going on.

Damon went downstairs with Jeremy. "Seriously, guys were you up there playing video games again? You're going to be late to school." Jenna was trying to frown but her lips kept twitching. Jeremy said good-bye and headed out the door.

"Hey, Damon. Can we talk for a minute?" Jenna called.

Damon turned on his heel with a grin. "Of course we can, Jenna."

Jenna looked Damon in the eye. "Look. I know that you guys are going through a rough year but I want you to know how much I appreciate your help with Jeremy. I don't think I would be able to take care of him without your help. So, thank you, Damon."

Damon blinked quickly before forcing a smile. "Well, Jenna, you are quite welcome. Now, if you will excuse me I must escort young Jeremy to school."

Jenna nodded. "Have a good day at school."

Damon waved his fingers at her before shutting the front door behind him. Nope, he was not going to be able to do that every day. He really needed to find his brother and he needed to find him now.

When Damon and Jeremy got to school he barely passed through the doors before he was accosted by Matt Donavon. "Hey, dude. The party last night was awesome. It sucks that you had to miss it."

Damon nodded. "Yeah, it really sucks. You haven't seen Stefan have you?"

Matt frowned. "No, I haven't seen the weirdo this morning." Matt had a football in his hands.

Tyler appeared at his side. "Hey, man. What's up?"

Damon shrugged. "Nothing." Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the back of his broody little brother's head.

"Stefan." Damon shouted and then began to chase after his brother.

Stefan stopped and sighed. "Hey, Damon. What can I do for you today?"

Damon gave Stefan an exasperated look. "Baby brother, I want you to explain whose idea this little joke was because I do not find it funny at all?"

Stefan's face crinkled. "Damon, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how I woke up in Elena's room, in Elena's house with Elena's aunt and Elena's brother treating me like I am part of the family."

Stefan nodded. "Damon, I know that we've only known each other for a year now but your sense of humor is a little off."

Damon frowned. "Come on, Stef. I need help."

Stefan tilted his head. "You're right about that. Elena might find this hilarious but I'm busy right now. So, if you'll excuse me."

Stefan attempted to sidestep Damon but Damon stopped him. "Speaking of Elena, where is she?"

Stefan smirked. "She's at home probably drinking herself into an early morning stupor or out draining some harmless person. If nothing else she's probably plotting something."

Damon blinked as Stefan pushed past him and began to walk down the hall. Elena drinking and plotting? Why did that sound familiar? Damon ran after Stefan. "Hey, Stefan one last question? Where does Elena live?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Elena, lives at home with me. She is after all my older sister."

Damon's jaw dropped open. "She's your what?"

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new fic. Review, favorite, follow. **

**I will see you all next Saturday,**

**LL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. I hope that you're enjoying this story it is my first attempt at a Delena centric fic. They are one my favorite couples. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: You Have Got to be Kidding Me

"What did you just say?" Damon could only blink as he stared at his baby brother. He must be dreaming. Stefan did not just say that Elena was his sister.

Stefan groaned. "Damon, seriously, do you have brain damage? Were you in an accident?"

Damon growled. "Look you giant human hair product. I am your brother. I am a vampire. And as soon as I get back to my own reality I am going to kick your ass so thoroughly you won't be able to sit down for a week." Damon frowned thinking. "Or at the very least an hour." His jaw dropped, when Stefan grabbed him and jerked him into the men's room.

Stefan took ahold of Damon's head and began to examine his eyes. "Are you on something, Gilbert?"

Damon shoved Stefan away from him. "Something is wrong, Stef." Damon began to pace, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know who did this to me but this is all wrong."

Stefan leaned against one of the walls. "I suppose you might have gotten hit in the head a few too many times out there on the field but you need to calm down."

Damon growled and slammed his hand into one of the sinks. "Ow, damn it. Ow. Stef. Oh, I think I just broke my hand."

Stefan came over to Damon and took his hand. "Tell me if this hurts." Stefan began to touch Damon's hand before he screamed.

"Ahhh. God. STOP TOUCHING IT. PLEASE. STOP TOUCHING IT." Stefan nodded as Damon screamed. He took his wrist and bit in. Damon looked at Stefan's bleeding wrist. There was a time that the sight and smell of blood would have had him sucking at his brother's wrist but the smell was nasty.

Stefan groaned. He grabbed Damon by the neck and jerked him forward. Stefan jammed his wrist into Damon's mouth. Damon resisted but after a moment began to drink. "Okay, buddy. That's enough." Stefan pulled his wrist away and walked over to the sink. He wiped his wrist and then gave Damon a towel to wipe his mouth with.

Damon sighed. "This being human thing is going to take some time to get used to."

Stefan turned to Damon. "So, let me get this straight. You think you're a vampire and that you're my brother. Seriously, Damon. I have never heard something that strange in my entire life."

Damon chuckled. "Why don't you try being in my position. The last time I saw you, you were making out with Elena."

"I was what?" Stefan stared at Damon his eyes wide with shock. "No. That is my sister. Dude. That is sick."

Damon frowned at his reflection. His face had a rosy pallor. He had forgotten what it was like to see his human face. "Well, in my world you and Elena are deeply in love and do it like rabbits."

Stefan gagged. "Do not tell Elena that or she will rip your head off. Or she'll rip your guts out. Or she'll rip your -."

"Okay, I get it." Damon rolled his eyes. "I will not tell Elena that you and she do the nasty." Damon leaned against the sink. "So, what's vampire Elena like."

Stefan smirked. "In a word. Mean."

Damon scoffed. "Elena Gilbert is mean."

Stefan shook his head. "No, I don't know Elena Gilbert. Elena Salvatore is a bitch and she's crazy."

Damon frowned. "So, she's like Katherine."

Stefan blinked at Damon his face twisting in confusion. "Katherine who?"

Damon sighed. This version of Stefan was denser than his real baby brother. "Katherine Pierce." Stefan continued to look confused. "Used to go by Katerina Petrova. She sired both of us … Well, I suppose she sired you and Elena."

Stefan shook his head. "I've never met a vampire by that name. Elena and I were sired by a man."

"What?" Damon yelled, his eyebrows shooting upward.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Elena met this guy named Leonardo. He seduced Elena and became my closest friend before our father found out. One of the last things that Leonardo did was that he turned me and Elena."

Damon thought about this new information. "So, this guy … Where was he from?"

Stefan replied. "He was from Italy."

"Hmm … and he wouldn't happen to look like anybody that we both know …" Damon narrowed his eyes and he watched Stefan's reaction.

Stefan shrugged. "Of course, he doesn't look like anyone we know. Why would he?"

Damon walked over to Stefan so that they were mere inches apart. "Because in my world Elena is a doppleganger. She looks exactly like our sire, Katherine. … So, I'm thinking that if I traded places with Elena then that means that this Leo guy probably looks a hell of a lot like me. Or I should say that I look a lot like him." Damon watched Stefan clench his jaw.

Damon growled. "Damn it, Stef. You can't lie to me. I have known you since you were born."

Stefan frowned. There was no way that Damon should know that he was lying to him. "Hey, Damon. Can I look at your wrist to make sure it's all healed up?" Damon shrugged. Stefan grabbed him by the back of the head. "We did not have this conversation. You needed to go to the bathroom. You did not even see me today. You will go back to your nice little human existence until I figure out what is going on. Do you understand me?"

Damon looked back into Stefan's eyes. "Yes, I understand." Damon blinked, rapidly. He had thought that there was someone else in the room with him but he must have been hallucinating. After yawning and washing his hands he headed back into the hallway.

Caroline Forbes came striding over to him. "Damon, you stood me up last night. Explanation. Now."

Damon rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Care. Something came up." For some reason he couldn't think of what that something was but it must have been important if he missed a date with Caroline.

"Something came up. Seriously, Damon. Ugh." Caroline turned around and strode off in the other direction.

Damon chased after her. "Care. Care, come on. Wait." He grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. Placing an arm on either side of her waist he pulled her to him. "Caroline, I love you. You know that. Now, please don't be mad at me."

Caroline pouted. "Fine, but you have some serious making up to do, Gilbert."

"I know." Damon smiled as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. "And I will be happy to take you to the Falls and make up for it over and over again."

Caroline giggled as Damon began to kiss her neck. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hold that thought." Damon told Caroline as he pulled his phone out. "Hello, Damon Gilbert's phone."

"Damon, this is Elena Salvatore. I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon after school. I really need to speak to you." Damon frowned. Whenever Elena contacted him someone got hurt or someone had already been hurt. However, it was never a good idea to ignore her. She would find him, anyway. "Yeah, sure I can meet you after school."

Caroline frowned. "What was that about?"

Damon smiled down at her. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Now, where were we?"

**That is it for now. Let me know what you think. Thank elena prada and **, **those of you who favorited or are following this story. I also want to thank anyone who is reading the story. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. I hope you are enjoying this fic. It is my first attempt at a Delena centric story. This is the first chapter in which they will be interacting. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: You Suck

Elena Salvatore was walking around the Salvatore mansion in a satin robe and nothing else. She held a tumbler of bourbon in her hand. The light coming from one of the large windows attracted her attention. Standing in the sunlight was one of her favorite activities. Well, that and finding a handsome young man to take home. She slid the belt of the robe off and stood in the light in the buff.

"Lena," Stefan yelled. "Please, put the robe on."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you are at school. Did one of the other kids pick on you, Stefy?" Elena picked up her robe and wrapped it around herself. "You can turn around now. You know most men do not react that way when they see me naked."

Stefan mumbled. "Why do people have to keep implying weird things about us?"

"What are you mumbling about?" Elena questioned, sipping her drink.

"Damon Gilbert told me today that he is a vampire and that I am his younger brother. That you are a human and somehow you have switched lives."

Elena began to laugh and spilled bourbon on her robe. "Damn." She wiped at the stain. "Do you think he's smoking weed again?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, he wasn't high. I checked."

Elena frowned. "Let me go change and we'll talk." She went upstairs and was back down in less than two minutes. The robe was replaced by a red, wrap dress and a pair of black heels. "What else did Damon have to say?"

Stefan sat down heavily in a chair. "He knows that he is a doppelgänger."

Now, Stefan had Elena's full attention. "That is impossible. How could he know that? Someone must have told him."

Stefan hunched his shoulders, resting his elbows on his knees. "He told me that you were a doppelgänger in his "reality." Therefore he must be a doppelgänger if he switched lives with you."

Elena sat down on the couch, leaning back. "Someone must have compelled him. What did you tell him, Stefan?" Elena narrowed her eyes at Stefan. She loved her little brother but sometimes he did not know when to keep his mouth shut.

"I told him about Leonardo -." Stefan didn't get to finish his sentence before Elena grabbed him by the throat. She lifted him off of the chair and threw him across the room. Elena Salvatore was known for her fits of temper.

"Are you completely without brain cells?" Elena snarled, as she made her way over to Stefan. Stefan sat up and Elena crouched in front of him.

Elena's upper lip curled. "How about we try to not tell the humans about every little secret we have. It is bad enough he knows what we are. It would be a lot worse if he knew the whole story and then I would have to start killing people."

"Now, go away before I change my mind and decide to break your spine." Elena snarled. Stefan pushed himself to his feet without a word. He walked out of the room and out of the house.

After he was gone Elena pulled out her phone and called Damon. After she ended the call, she filled her tumbler again. 'Stupid high school.' She thought. After she gulped the liquid down she began to daydream. She was in her bedroom and Leonardo was with her. His lips were pressed to hers. He suddenly turned her around and ripped her corset strings. Her dress pooled at her feet. He whirled her back around and picked her up. She gasped as he carried her to the bed pressing kisses down her throat. They moved to the bed as his lips moved down her stomach and pressed light kisses to her inner thighs.

Elena was grinning as the film played in her mind and she felt every sensation. She sunk further into the couch, biting her lip. Leonardo's head came back up and moved into sight and she gasped. His lips were rosy and so were his cheeks. "Elena," He whispered, before leaning down to kiss her.

"Damon," Elena gasped, jolting herself out of her dream. She crushed the tumbler in her fist. Now, the little bastard was invading her daydreams. She had dreamed about him before and had certainly thought about seducing the boy. When she first met him her first desire was to take him home and to spend the night with him before turning him.

Elena had not acted on that plan because she wanted Leonardo and Damon was not Leonardo. However, the boy was appealing. His body was exactly like Leonardo's. She had focused on his lips the day that they met. He had been at a party and she wanted to feed. She had run into to him because she wasn't paying attention. She had thought that he was Leonardo but then she had smelled the warn blood coursing through his veins.

Elena had been curious to understand how there could be two people who looked just like the love of her life. After doing some research she learned that her lover was a doppelgänger and apparently so was this boy. It could be useful information in the future. Now, she wanted to know why the boy knew this information.

Well, if Elena had to seduce his secrets out of him she would. Elena smirked as she contemplated the idea. He would obviously not be as experienced as Leonardo but Elena thought of herself as an excellent teacher. She checked the time. It was going on 3:30. 'Time to go pick up my date.' Elena thought as her lips twisted up in a grin.

Elena went outside and climbed into her blue Camaro. It was a beautiful day. So, she left the roof down. She drove quickly to the school and slid out enjoying the looks that she attracted from the teenage boys. She winked at Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donavon. Matt ran into a trash can. She laughed as he cursed under his breath.

Elena saw Damon running around the track. A young, blond girl in a pair of shorts and a tank top approached Damon and kissed him on the lips. Elena frowned watching him kiss the blonde. For some reason she wanted to compel the girl to run her car off a road and into a ditch. She watched as the girl said something and walked away.

Damon stood there catching his breath and suddenly Elena was standing in front of him. "Hi, there, stranger." Elena grinned up at Damon enjoying the way that he tried to keep his gaze trained on her eyes. "Do you want to go for a ride?" She dangled her car keys in front of him. Leaning forward she whispered into his ear. "I'll let you drive."

"Okay," Damon said. His voice came out with a slight tremor. Elena smiled as they got in the car. "Where are we going?" Damon asked.

"Oh, nowhere special but I can guarantee you will enjoy it." Elena climbed into her car sitting in the passenger seat as Damon climbed in beside her. This was going to be so much fun. She couldn't wait to see the look on Damon's face when they arrived.

**Okay, so that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't let me know why. Thank you Elena Prada. Your support means a lot. Next week you will find out where Elena took Damon. In the meantime I get to figure it out. Thank you to those people who favorited, are following and reading this story. Please, review, favorite, follow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers. To my guest: No, she won't hurt him, unless she gets really wacky or is compelled by an Original. If you have any more questions I will answer ASAP. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Don't worry I Won't Bite

"Where are we going?" Damon Gilbert turned to look nervously at Elena Salvatore. The few times he had spent time with Elena she had made him very conscience of her ability to end his life in an instant if she chose to. Elena was lounging in the passenger seat with her feet hanging out the window and her right arm propping her head up. She was watching the landscape pass by them. Damon had driven outside the town limits two hours ago and the sun was going down in another two hours.

Elena turned her head to smirk at Damon. She reached out to stroke Damon's hair and he shivered at her touch. Her hand trailed down to his neck as she ran a finger along a vein which was popping out because he was too tense. "Are you afraid of me, Damon?" Elena whispered in Damon's ear.

Damon tried to prevent his need to fling himself out of the moving vehicle. "Come on, Damon. You know I would never hurt you. Don't you?" Elena asked him sliding her hand onto his thigh and toward his…

"Holy shit." Damon exclaimed. "What are you doing?" He refused to look down because he was trying to not crash the car. Elena was laughing at him when she pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry. Does your little cheerleader not get frisky with you?" Elena grinned at Damon, who refused to look at her.

"What Caroline and I do is really not your business." Damon gritted out between clenched teeth. "I don't want to talk about my girlfriend with you."

"Alright." Elena replied. "You can stop here."

Damon looked around himself frowning. He had no idea where here was. It looked like an open field to him. He wondered if she had brought him here to kill him. "My lover, Dominic, used to take me to this field when I was still a human girl. We would lay here for hours and he would show me the stars. He told me we would be together forever."

Elena turned to Damon with a scornful look. "You see what love has provided for me." She held out both her arms to the space around her. "The world." She inclined her head to look up at the sky. "But here's the funny thing. I have the world at my feet." Now, she was staring at Damon and walking slowly toward him. "I see something I want, I take it." With a swift shove Damon found himself lying on the ground underneath Elena.

"Here's what no one tells you about having everything you want." Elena leaned down so that her hair fell around Damon's face and he felt like they were all alone now. They were in a room made of long, dark locks. Elena pressed her lips to Damon's ear. "It doesn't mean a damn thing with no one to share it with."

It was amazing to Damon to see Elena Salvatore showing this amount of vulnerability. The look on her face was eerily familiar. It was like he had seen her in this state before but he couldn't find the memory. Without thinking about what he was doing he pulled her body to his, holding her tightly. "I am so sorry, Lena."

Suddenly Elena was twenty yards away. Damon sat up frowning as he watched her pacing around talking to herself. She seemed to be having an argument. Finally turning back to Damon she sped toward him and he began to scramble away from her fearing she was angry and about to try to tear his eyes out. She had threatened to two months after they had met.

Instead of attacking him Elena grabbed Damon. Placing a hand on either side of his face she held him in place looking into his eyes. "You're not him." She stated more to herself than to him. Then she pressed her lips to his gently and then with some urgency. Soon her hands were moving downward and she was stripping his shirt off.

"Umm… Elena... I have a girlfriend…" Damon said in between kisses.

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her dress off. "I've lived for over a hundred years. I don't believe a mere girl has anything on me." She began to smirk as Damon just stood there looking at her.

Inwardly Damon was struggling. He loved Caroline. He could not do this to her. Caroline would be devastated if he cheated on her. She was his high school sweetheart. Elena was a vampire. She was a vicious, crazy killer. This might be a trap. It probably was a trap. She was going to seduce him and then she would drain him. That's how it happened in the movies. Girl meets boy. Girl seduces boy. Girl turns out to be a vampire and drains boy in open field. He couldn't let this happen. Jenna and Jeremy needed him. Damon Gilbert was not to be controlled by his impulses.

"I'm going back to the car and going home," Damon said turning around and beginning to walk away.

Elena could only stand there and stare at his retreating form. This boy had just turned her down. That made her angry and when she became angry people got hurt. "Damon." She screamed in outrage.

Damon knew that he should keep walking. He should just keep going or better yet he should run. Elena was probably going to kill him now. "Don't leave me." Elena cried.

Slowly turning around on his heel Damon was surprised to see that the vampire was crying. "Please. I feel so alone. Please."

'Run, stupid. It's a trap.' Damon told himself as his trusty feet did the talking for him and led him straight into the awaiting arms of the vampire. His lips found hers and he didn't seem to notice when his pants fell to his ankles. But he remembered kicking them off after kicking his sneakers off. He remembered lying down on top of the vampire. He remembered the way their bodies fit together. Her skin was chilly but he barely noticed. All he noticed was her. The things she was doing to him.

Damon woke up the next morning in the field alone. He was relieved to find that she hadn't taken his clothes with her but he knew whatever last night was it was right. What he had done to Caroline was wrong and he planned to tell her as soon as possible. But being with Elena some part of him knew would never be wrong. Why he knew this was not something he knew but he needed to find out.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you reviewing elena prada, guest, elvalove and Ghostwriter. I will see you next week. Until then fav, follow and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers. Are you ready to see what Elena is up to today? Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: It Feels Like Yesterday

Walking into the Salvatore Boarding House at dawn Elena was greeted by Stefan looking frazzled. "Where have you been all night?" Stefan snapped running a hand through his hair which looked as if he had repeated the same gesture for the past ten hours. His hair stuck out at all sides (more so than usual) and his eyes were bloodshot.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Who are you, my mother?" Pushing past her brother, Elena sauntered into the living room. "I was out." Picking up a bottle of bourbon she poured herself a drink.

"Did you kill him?" Stefan shouted, causing Elena to spit part of her drink out. She began to laugh wiping drops of liquor from her lips with the back of her hand.

"No, Stef. I gave him the ride of his life." Stefan's jaw dropped and Elena continued to laugh. There was nothing that amused her more than shocking her little brother. He just had no sense of humor. It was as if one of them had been adopted. Probably Stefan because it couldn't have been Elena.

"You were supposed to find out what he knew not have sex with him. Damn it, Elena." Stefan sat down on one of couches holding his head.

Smirking, Elena leaned over placing her chin on his shoulder. "It was good, too."

"God damn it, Lena, you can't just go around doing whatever you want whenever you want." Staring at his sister Stefan looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, come on, Stefan. Lighten up. Loosen up. There's got to be a girl out there who will give you a spin. When's the last time you got laid?" Easing around the couch Elena sat down next her brother and put her head on his shoulder. "Damon had a very pretty girlfriend. Maybe you should give her a shoulder to cry on when they break up."

Sighing, Stefan put an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Elena, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could sell me on the vampire black market but I'm not sure you'd get your asking price. You've never been estimating the value of things." Elena was teasing Stefan and he looked mock insulted.

"Remember when you were five and you tried to sell one of father's vases for a chicken." Giddy, Elena jumped off the couch to imitate their father. "Now, Stefan, you must learn the value of things. This vase was imported. The chicken was not and we do not give things away in the Salvatore home."

Stefan began to laugh, too. "But I ended up giving his friend the vase anyway because I really wanted that chicken."

"Yeah, you named it Gordy and tried to keep it in your bedroom." Elena giggled.

"And Gordy laid her eggs in your favorite dress." Stefan was bent over laughing.

Elena sobered. "That was a very nice dress. Although corsets sucked. Remember the time that you wanted to know why I told you that they were dreadfully painful. You didn't get it so I put you in one and you tried to get through dinner in the thing. You kept fidgeting and father thought you were ill and had the doctor come. Then they discovered the corset. Father was horrified and began to ask you all kinds of questions about how many times you had tried on a corset and whether you were trying on my other pieces of apparel."

"Okay. Enough, Elena. Why are you trying to distract me?" Stefan eyed his sister warily.

Elena placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Now, Stefan you know me better than that. I don't have a reason in the world to distract you."

Shaking his head, Stefan got off the couch. "I don't believe you, Elena. "I have been around you for far too long and I know when you're up to something. I'm going to compel Damon to remember who he thinks he is long enough to figure what the hell is going on. Are you coming with me?"

Nodding, Elena followed Stefan out the front door. She really did not know what Stefan thought he was doing compelling and uncompelling this boy. In time she might have to turn him in order to stop this. Then they would be on fairly equal footing. Seeing him in his weak human state bothered her. It just didn't seem like Damon to her.

Thinking back on the night she had first met Damon Elena began to smile. He had been drunk and was talking to a friend of his about whether he should break up with Caroline. That was last year and they were still together. Frowning at the thought, she remembered how Damon had been walking along the road away from a party and had fallen over a tree branch.

Elena had been laying in the road staring at the sky when she heard a faint cry. Ordinarily she would have ignored it but the sound was familiar. She could get dinner later. After hopping to her feet she had sped to the person who had made the noise. It was Dominic. But it was not Dominic. The body was lying face down in the road but there was the slightest movement of breath going into and leaving his chest and she could hear his heartbeat.

Without another thought Elena rolled the boy over and looked at him. He looked exactly like Dominic. "Who are you?" She had whispered looking at him in awe.

"Ise D-a-mo-n G-il-ber-t. I th-ink I had a lil too much too drink." Damon stated looking up at the brown haired girl. "Youse vey petty."

Smirking Elena sat down beside the boy. "You're not so bad yourself. Now, Damon Gilbert, do you want to tell me how you found yourself in the middle of the road?"

Damon stared up at the sky. "Ca-re wans to mary me. I thik that wes a lil too ummm…" Looking confused Damon tried to find words to explain the situation but his brain wouldn't work.

"Your girlfriend wants to get married but you think that you're too young." Elena finished for him.

"Yup. Yos smart." Damon slurred. "And hot."

Laughing Elena looked up at the sky. "Yeah. Probably. I wasn't always this smart. I was once in love with a guy who looked a lot like you but he wasn't any good for me. Now, he's gone but here's the thing. I'm going to get him back."

"Yeah?" Damon questioned from the ground.

"Yeah." Elena said, smiling down at him. "Now, I'm going to get you out of this road." She pulled him to his feet. "Damon, I want you to have everything you want in life - love, adventure, a little bit of danger. You deserve it all my friend and it will happen. You just wait and see. But right now I want you to stop acting drunk, sober up and go home. Okay?" Damon nodded and walked very steadily back to the party.

Now, Stefan wanted to compel Damon to remember being "Damon Salvatore." Elena needed to have a little chat with the Bennett witch and see if she knew anything about this. Of course, there were other witches who had traveled through Mystic Falls but Bonnie was one of their own and it would be easier to talk to her first. They stopped in front of the school and Stefan got out of the passenger seat of the Camaro and then Elena got out of the driver's seat. She spotted Damon immediately weaving through the crowd purposefully.

There was something about the way that Damon moved that always made Elena feel energized. It was this feeling that being around him made her ready to do anything. It was odd since she set very few limitations for herself. But Damon made her want more of life.

When Elena spotted the person that Damon was headed toward jealousy consumed her and it took everything in her to not streak across the quad and sink her teeth into the blonde's throat. Stefan turned to Elena hearing her growl. "I'll get him." Stefan said quickly moving into the flow of students.

Turning her back Elena muttered. "You had better." She strode off toward the back of the school and ran into Jeremy Gilbert. "Hello there, Jer." Jeremy nodded looking her over and then inhaling from the joint he was holding.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Really. I think you're a bit young to be doing this." She took the joint and flung it on the ground. Watching the boy's shocked look she stomped the smoking substance out. "Now, run along back to school before someone eats you."

Jeremy frowned. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You do know that, right?"

Watching the boy run off Elena was satisfied with her work. Now, she just had to deal with this Damon problem and maybe she would be paying the Forbes girl a little visit if she didn't find someone new to cling to. Not to mention her need to free Dominic from that stupid church. There were so many problems that Elena had to take care of. But that was okay because Elena had always thought of herself as a great problem solver.

**Thank you for reviewing: ghostwriter, elena prada (as always ****), elvalove, kaybaby1127, bellax0xchristina (for all of your reviews) and redrosebud. **

**Now, I want to clear some confusion because I know sometimes what I write is hard to follow. Sometimes I forget something really important like in one my stories Rebekah's not in a coffin and then she's back in one. So, if I forget something I've written in a previous chapter write me a review or a PM and say huh? **

**Anyway, in the first chapter Damon remembers being the Damon from season 2. Then Stefan compels to believe that he's other world Damon Gilbert. Ergo confusion. Because Damon Gilbert is not a completely different person that Damon Salvatore but he has a different history. For one thing he's seventeen rather like a hundred and something. The way he sees the world is lot more naïve than Damon S. would see it. Damon G. still has a thing for Elena Salvatore. There is more to his history with the Salvatores which happens before we enter the story. Things I have to piece together and make sense of for you, the reader. Then there is his relationship with Caroline. Damon G. has a past with Caroline much like Elena G.'s relationship with Matt. Damon G. and Caroline have known each other forever. They're best friends and have been dating for couple of years. Why he hasn't broken up with her. Well, that is complicated. Thank you for the lovely questions. If you would like to know more send me a PM or a review and I will try to make my answers even more confusing. **

**Love,**

**LL **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers. It's time for more confusing vampire comedic drama. **** Are you ready? Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Who I Used to be

Being pulled toward the back of the school Damon Gilbert felt a sense of dread as Stefan Salvatore kept a firm hold on his arm. Elena Salvatore was on his right side. Somehow he expected her to be making quips about creepy threesomes behind the bleachers but she was unnaturally quiet as she walked along at a human pace. She looked as uncomfortable as Damon felt, her posture was stiff as she held open the door for them to walk outside.

"What's going on, Stefan?" Asked the minute they were all out of the ear shot of any nosy teenagers.

Without answering Elena grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Who are you?" She snarled.

Stefan looked away frowning. "Maybe I should remove the compulsion before we interrogate him, Lena."

Letting go off Damon, Elena took a few steps back. "Whatever makes you happy, baby brother."

Stepping in front of a fearful Damon, Stefan looked into Damon's eyes. "Hello, there Damon."

"Hello." Damon said.

"Do you know who I am?" Stefan asked slowly.

Feeling groggy Damon looked back at Stefan, his eyes glazing over. "You're Stefan Salvatore."

"Yes. And who is that?" Stefan asked pointing at an uninterested Elena.

"That's Elena Salvatore." Damon said looking at Elena.

"Okay. Damon, I need you to look at me and focus on what I'm telling you." Damon's gaze traveled back to Stefan's. "I want you to remember everything I compelled you to forget. Alright?"

"Alright." Damon began to have so many memories flood back to him that he had to take a step back. Groaning he placed a hand on either side of his head. "Ow. Oh, God. Ow." It took Damon several minutes to recover but when he did he was furious. "You little bastard. You are lucky I don't have a stake because you would regret compelling me." Damon snarled at Stefan.

Looking up from inspecting her fingernails Elena cocked her head to the side. "What the hell is going on?" She snapped at Stefan looking at Damon who was still growling.

Damon turned to her. "Elena?" He was confused as he looked at Elena. She was Elena but she was not Elena. The black leather jacket and tight black jeans were more… Katherine. Actually, they were more… him…

Licking his lips Damon tried to calm himself. Elena walked slowly toward him and Damon stood up straight as she began to circle him. "Damon." She placed a hand on his chest sliding it downward. He grabbed it suddenly before it could move too low. His gaze moved to Stefan who was impassive.

It was odd to see Stefan not show any sign of jealously as Elena placed her other hand on Damon's cheek to move his face to look at her. "Hi, Damon." Her eyes darkened and her teeth extended.

When she leaned forward to bite him Damon jerked backward. "Shit. What are you doing? How did this happen to you?" His thoughts were spiraling. Yes, he had made threats about turning Elena into a vampire but he did not believe that Stefan would allow this to happen.

Shaking her head Elena's fangs retracted. "Are you for real?" She stared into Damon's eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon replied and Elena had to bite back a laugh.

"Who am I?" Elena asked.

"You're Elena Gilbert. Or you would be if we were in my world." Damon replied.

"Oh, and what is your world like?"

"Stefan is my brother. You're his girlfriend. I have to find Katherine. She's my true love and you're her doppelgänger." Damon said.

Frowning, Elena stepped backward. Damon began to shake his head. "Would you stop compelling me, damn it?" Growling Damon took a few steps away from them. He hated this world more and more each minute. Then something came back to him that made him smile. "I had sex with you."

Stefan turned to stare at his sister who shrugged. "What?" Elena said avoiding Stefan's stare.

"Unbelievable." Stefan ground out throwing his hands up and pushing them into his hair.

"That's not the important part." Elena snapped at her brother. "The important part of this would be that our friend here believes he is from an alternate universe."

"And?" Stefan snapped back.

"Well, someone else must have compelled him to think that. Or he's crazy. Come here, Damon. I want to find out if you're crazy."

Damon rolled his eyes. "If I were crazy do you honestly think I would know that I was crazy?"

Thinking about that Elena frowned. "Your point is?"

"Jesus." Damon rolled his eyes. "You know Elena Gilbert was stubborn and annoying but she wasn't stupid." The words slipped out before Damon had fully thought out what he was saying. It was like he was flying as his body hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out him.

"Elena." Stefan yelled looking at the body of the unconscious teenage boy. Well, the boy who was supposed to be a teenager. Whether the sprit within the body indeed belonged to Damon Gilbert was debatable. He watched his sister glare at Damon.

"Impertinent brat." Elena seethed. "I should have had him for a snack. I don't know why I'm wasting my time." She stalked away before she ended up snapping Damon's neck. He had said some interesting things but she would much rather hear them out of the mouth of whoever had compelled him before she ripped their heads off.

"Damon. Damon, come on, man. Wake up." Stefan called looking down at Damon.

Damon's eyelids began to flutter open slowly. "Stef?" He reached behind him and found that his head was bleeding.

Stefan turned around quickly. "Stef. Ste-fan." Damon growled. "I need your help, brother."

Turning around slowly to look at Damon, Stefan was using all of his restraint to not sink his fangs into the Gilbert boy's neck. "Okay." Holding his wrist to his mouth he sank his fangs in and then held his wrist out to the teenager.

Leaning forward Damon took the man who was and was not his brother's wrist. He drank deeply before Stefan pulled his wrist away. "Feel better?" Stefan asked rolling his sleeve down.

Damon nodded. "Much. Thanks, Stef. You know you've always been my hero, right?" Damon smirked at the look on Stefan's face.

Trying to hide his amusement Stefan coughed. "You know you should watch what you say around Lena. She has a wicked temper."

"Tell me about it." Damon grinned and then grimaced at the memory of being hurled a yard away. "Is she always like that?"

Shrugging Stefan stood up. He held out a hand to Damon and pulled the boy to his feet. "Sometimes. Most of time she's worse."

"You're kidding?" Damon's eyebrows rose. He was used to Elena's temper but this version of Elena had no restraint.

"Nope." Stefan said. "She's pretty much crazy all the time. She's my sister but that doesn't mean I have to condone her actions."

"Yes, far be it for Saint Stefan to not tread the straight and narrow. Even in crazy alternate universe land." Damon shook his head.

"Saint Stefan?" Laughing Stefan shook his head. "And you act like I'm so much like your brother. If I were, you wouldn't think I was much of a saint."

Stepping in front of Stefan Damon looked at the man who should be his little brother in the eye. "Yes, I do know you. Maybe you grew up with Elena as your sister and you have no memory of me as your brother but at your core you're still Stefan. Therefore you are all martyry and judgmental and I will have to kick your ass at some point. But, because you are my brother or at least you're a version of him I will extend the same love I have for him to you. That includes kicking your ass when you go too far down the moral high road for your own good."

"Oh, okay. Whatever you say, Damon… Salvatore." Stefan shook his head grinning.

"This is the beginning of a long, beautiful bromance my friend." Damon chuckled wrapping an arm around Stefan. "Now, do you think your sister will have dinner with me on Friday night?"

"What about Caroline?" Stefan asked stopping in his tracts.

"What about Blondie?" Damon looked confused.

"She's your girlfriend. Actually she's Damon Gilbert's girlfriend," Stefan explained his eyebrows knitting together.

Damon's eyes widened. "Me and Blondie? Really. What is alter me thinking? This has got to stop as soon as possible."

"Well, good luck with that." Stefan said walking backwards and then hurrying away.

A pair of hands came up and went over Damon's eyes. "Hey there, D. Guess who?"

Shuddering inwardly Damon tried to not let his annoyance creep into his voice. "Blondie."

Turning around Damon faced a pouting Caroline. "What was that? You know I don't like that nickname?"

Damon shrugged. "Sorry, got to go."

Her jaw dropping, Caroline watched as her boyfriend and best friend walked away from her like she was a mere acquaintance. "Damon." She shouted. "Damon, where are you going?" She shouted until her voice grew rough from shouting.

Damon would never just walk away from her without so much as word about what was going on. She had seen him talking to Stefan Salvatore. Maybe Stefan knew what was going on. One thing was sure Caroline was not going to sit back and watch her relationship implode without an explanation. With that in mind she headed for her car intending to go to the Salvatore Boarding house for some answers.

**I hope this chapter wasn't confusing because sometimes I have a hard time saying Damon S. or Damon G. Which is which? **

**Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Thank you Ghostwriter, (for your three reviews), bella0xchristina, Tinyflyer02 and TVDLover. **

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter and you know I love favs and follows. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers. I wanted to mention the two writers I'm betaing for KlarolineCinderella's story, Miss Me When I'm Gone, and KlarolineLover007's Visit as well as Feast or Famine: The Caroline Diaries. **

**This chapter is mostly from Caroline's perspective because I love her. Don't worry I do not ship Daroline as a couple except maybe like two percent of the time if Elena insists on being with Stefan. Writer shakes her head. I hope Julie Plec does not revisit that headache. I am a huge Klaroline shipper but I do like the idea of a Daroline friendship. Damon needs friends. Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 7: Answers

Determinedly, Caroline walked toward the front door of the Salvatore Boarding House. She was tired of the way that Damon had been treating her this week. Even if they weren't dating, which they were, she would be worried because it was not like Damon to just blow her off all the time. There was something off in his behavior and she was absolutely sure it had something to do with the Salvatores.

Sucking in a breath to calm herself Caroline pushed the doorbell. Elena pulled the door open before Caroline's finger moved off the button. Elena's grin turned into a deep frown as her eyes narrowed. "What do you want? Because if you're here to sell Girl Scout cookies I would suggest you go somewhere else."

Biting her tongue, Caroline decided to be the bigger person. "Actually, Stefan and I are lab partners in chemistry class. And I came by to see if he had taken notes because I forgot to." It wasn't a lie. Caroline had been making notes on organizing a movie night and Stefan had been taking notes for both of them. Of course, she was here two hours early but this way she could have a little girl talk with Elena.

"Well, Stefan isn't home right now. So, you can just ask one of your cheerleaders to give you the notes." Elena started to slam the door in Caroline's face.

"Why are Damon and Stefan hanging out so much?" Caroline called before the door could close completely.

There was a brief pause before Elena pulled the door back open. "What did you just say?" Stepping outside Elena glared at Caroline.

"They're not like tight or something. That's weird, right? I mean Stefan's kind of my friend. But even so, we're not that close. But then Damon was talking to Stefan today and it looked intense." Before Caroline could finish speaking Elena grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground.

"What did you hear?" Elena growled, tightening her grip. Caroline began to choke, she couldn't breathe. Elena was strong, too strong. She couldn't answer Elena's question and the other girl was about to kill her.

"Put her down." Damon yelled, appearing behind Caroline.

Elena sighed and then dropped Caroline to the ground. "She's been eavesdropping, Damon. I can't have the sheriff's little baby girl going around blabbing all my secrets around town. Can I?"

"I don't know anything." Caroline gasped, rubbing her neck. She needed to get out of here. Now.

"She saw you talking to Stefan. And soon she'll know too much. It's just a matter of time." Elena snapped, placing her hands on her hips while she glared at Damon.

Looking up at her boyfriend, Caroline did not know who to be scared of. The way he was looking at her it was like he could care less about what Elena did to her. "I don't kill every single person who knows my secret." He then looked at Elena. "The Elena in my world is Caroline's friend. She would risk her life to protect her."

Stepping closer to Damon, Elena glared at him. "Good for the goody-goody version of me. But I'm not her." Elena snapped, flashing over to Caroline and sinking her fangs into Caroline's neck.

Screaming in terror and agony Caroline began to feel that she was dying. She stopped trying to push Elena away as her blood pooled into what could only be a vampire's mouth. So, the stories were real. Vampires walked amongst them. One of the demons was sucking her blood like she was juice box.

"Elena, stop." Damon yelled at Elena as he sent a quick text message.

Elena withdrew her fangs. "Nope." She said with a wide grin before she sank her fangs back into Caroline's neck.

There was no way that he was in a position to fight a vampire and he really wasn't sure why he cared - but he began to look for a weapon. Finding a tree branch Damon used all of his strength to jam it into Elena's chest, beneath her heart. Elena screamed in pain. As she dropped to the ground Damon grabbed Caroline by the arm, dragging her into the house and down the stairs to the cell below.

Looking around desperately Damon knew that he had mere seconds before Elena would find them. He lifted Caroline into the freezer and laid her on top of the blood bags after pulling her sweater off. He threw the item into the cell and hid behind the door.

"God, Damon, you must be awfully stupid to hide in a vampire's house. Especially, my house. I can smell her blood, you know." Elena stepped into the cell, following the smell of Caroline's blood and was startled when Damon shoved the door closed. Moving swiftly, she began to force it open as he tried to push it closed. It was amusing to see the little human try so hard. But it was also terribly stupid.

Suddenly, her mind exploded into a thousand points of pain. She fell back into the cell as Damon and Stefan shut the door. "How?" Elena growled.

"With a little help from a friend." Stefan explained, looking at Bonnie Bennett as she approached the door.

"You will all regret that." Elena yelled at them furiously. They ignored her as Stefan pulled Caroline out of the freezer. He bit into his wrist and held it to her mouth.

"Hey, Caroline. You need to drink." Damon instructed Caroline whose head was lolling from side to side. She was paler than usual and Damon was concerned. That annoyed him. He did not do concern. He thought Caroline Forbes talked too much and was an insecure brat. Unfortunately, he couldn't turn his stupid feelings off in this body.

"Care," Damon called and Caroline forced herself to focus on his voice. She trusted Damon with her life. They had known each other since they were babies. She would do anything to protect him and he, her. So, when he told her to drink Stefan Salvatore's blood she complied. She really didn't know why. It tasted awful.

"Okay. That's enough." Gently pulling his wrist away from Caroline's mouth Stefan watched as the girl's coloring improved.

Sitting up, Caroline stared at Stefan. "Your sister's a vampire. A mean, crazy, bitch of a vampire. What the hell, Stefan, I thought that we were friends. Friends tell friends that their sisters are crazy, evil vampires." Whirling around Caroline glared at Bonnie. "And you, what are you doing here? Are you a vampire, too? Because if you are you are so not invited in my house anymore. I mean what the hell is going on here?"

Bonnie, Stefan and Damon watched as Caroline began to panic. "I'm going to compel her." He stepped forward when Damon blocked him.

"Not so fast, Stef." Damon held up his hand. "You seemed to be compel happy in this world but here's the thing. You compelled me to forget myself and now you want to compel Caroline. What if she becomes a vampire? Then she'll remember everything and she won't trust you one bit."

"What do you mean compel her?" Bonnie asked.

"Vampires can make humans believe things with this eye thing. If I were still a vampire I could do it. But I'm not. So, we're wasting time here." Waving everyone toward the stairs Damon turned to Elena. "'Night, evil Lena. Enjoy that cell I know I always did when I got locked up in it."

Damon turned to follow the others up the stairs but then stopped. He went over to the freezer and pulled out a blood bag. "You owe me one for doing this." He tossed the blood bag to Elena who sneered at him.

"You won't last the year in my world." Elena told him.

"That could be," Damon mused as he walked toward the stairs. "But I'm back home in my bed with my bro and his annoying morality long before then." Walking up the stairs Damon headed for the great room. "Okay, people what's the plan?"

"What do you mean, plan?" Stefan asked.

"Well, whenever I acted grr you always came up with some halfbaked plan to keep me from terrorizing the locals." Plopping down on the couch beside Caroline Damon began to examine her neck. "Ouch. She meant business."

"It's almost healed." Stefan said looking at the healing bite mark.

"Yeah, but she needs to be on vervain like yesterday. How 'bout you give her that pretty little necklace that Elena was wearing all the time?" Damon suggested.

"What necklace?" Stefan looked confused.

Thinking about it Damon pursed his lips. "It was this little silver ball looking thing."

Frowning in concentration it dawned on Stefan what Damon might be referring to. He sped up the stairs and then back down. "You mean this." He held out the necklace that Damon was so used to seeing.

"Bingo." Smiling Damon took the necklace and swiveled his finger indicating that he wanted Caroline to turn around. "There. That's perfect."

Caroline turned around and looked at Damon and, for a moment, he looked like her Damon. Then his guard went back up. "Hey, there, Blondie. You need to remember you may know me as your boyfriend but boyfriend material I am not." He wagged a finger at her. "You would not take me home to meet mom."

Frowning, Caroline stared at Damon and then she turned to Stefan. "Did you do this to him? I mean you're like a vampire, too. Right? I mean that's what all the talking downstairs was about. You're like a vampire and you made Damon forget who he is. Well, I want you to fix him. Right now."

Damon grabbed Caroline by the writ and spun her around. "Caroline, I am not your boyfriend. I'm supposed to be Damon Salvatore but somehow I'm here in this Damon Gilbert's world. I don't how this happened and I'm really sorry but that's the way it is. The sooner you accept that the better off we'll all be."

On the edge of tears Caroline looked at Bonnie. "Can you take me home, Bon? I can't look at him right now." Nodding, Bonnie gave Damon an evil look before she led Caroline out the door.

When the two girls were gone Damon sighed. "Now, back to the Elena problem." He looked at Stefan who was staring at the entryway to the room. "What, is someone coming?" Damon frowned waiting for someone to enter the room.

Stefan shook his head. "No."

"So, what is it?" Damon was confused as he stared at Stefan.

"It's Caroline… She wasn't supposed to find out like this…" Stefan was staring at the floor.

"Yeah. Okay." Struggling to figure out what was going on with his brother or Elena's brother. It dawned on him and he began to grin. "You like Caroline."

"No. No, I don't." Stefan shook his head.

"Yes, you do. This world really is full of surprises. Well, she is free now. So, go get her, champ." Grinning Damon leaned back.

"No. I couldn't. She's human. I couldn't kill her." Stefan protested.

"Whatever. You'll be fine. Besides she needs a shoulder to cry on. Go talk to her." Damon walked out of the room with Stefan following him. "Trust me. It couldn't turn out to be any worse than you and Elena."

"Dude, that is my sister." Stefan wrinkled his face.

"Not in my reality she isn't." Damon said with a smirk. Things were very different in his reality.

**Thanks for the new favs, follows and for reading. Let me know what you think. A huge thanks to xELinnex for (whoa ****) six reviews. I also want to thank Yazmin V for the sweet compliment. Thank you TVDLover, I know I'm slow but I've got a LOT of stories and new stories piling up but thanks for the love. **** Thank you, 9linn8, I'm working on Caroline being stuck between Stefan, Klaus and maybe Tyler I know you guys came for Delena but happiness never comes easily to the characters in my stories. Thank you, Ghostwriter as always. **** Thank you bella0xchristina and I thought it was funny too. Thank you Tinyflyer02.**

**Love,**

**LL **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. There is a LOT of Delena in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Damon Salvatore vs. Elena Salvatore

After Stefan pulled out of the driveway Damon turned around and walked back into the Boarding House after he stole the key from Stefan. Walking downstairs he found Elena sitting on the floor of the cell. "I thought you better things to do than to entertain me." Turning her head slowly Elena glared at Damon.

"Yeah, about that… It turns out that we have some unfinished business." Leaning against the wall opposite the cell Damon watched Elena stand up and then press her face against the bars.

"Was it so good you came back for more?" Elena sneered at Damon.

"You know Lena as promising as it sounds to come into that cell and have more hot vampire sex I figure chances are you would just rip my thorat out. Since I'm not a vampire I think I need to not let you kill me." Smirking as Elena began to bang on the door.

"Let me out you stupid child. I swear to God I will get out of here and drain you and all your stupid family and your stupid friends." Giving the door a vicious kick Elena turned her back.

Damon began to chuckle. "You know who you remind me of right now."

"I don't give damn what you think you idiot." Elena snarled pacing the length of the cell. "I'm going to feed you your own intestines."

"Oh, no. You're going to want to hear this one," Damon replied.

Stopping Elena walked over to the door. "Why the hell should I care about anything you have to say?"

"Because, Lena, my world is a year ahead of yours. You know how badly you want that guy who looks just like me. Well, here's the thing, if he's anything like Katherine he's going to screw you over. He doesn't want you. He's scared of the big bad vampire, Klaus." Damon watched Elena carefully as her eyes light up in wonder.

"You're lying," Elena snapped. "Klaus doesn't exist. He's a myth. If he were real I would have met him. Hell, I would probably being living with him. I admire his work."

Narrowing his eyes Damon shook his head. "Somehow, I highly doubt that. Here's a piece of advice. Get over the guy. He sucks. He's going to hurt you and he's going to try to hand me over to that maniac, Klaus. So, we need to make sure that Klaus does not find me. We really need to talk to Rose. Then again she might go to Elijah on Trevor's behalf." Damon mused.

"What are you going on about?" Elena's head lolled to the side. "Are you always so boring?"

"No. When I'm a vampire I'm awesome." Damon smirked at Elena who rolled her eyes.

Then she looked at him with a big grin. "You know what if you let me out. I promise you I'll turn you."

"Are you kidding me? Do I have stupid written on my forehead? I let you out you kill me. Here's what you need to do, feel. It sucks. I know. There's nothing like a no humanity binge. But you need to let it in. Because I need help. If you don't all lot of people are going to die." Having no idea if Elena in this world was like the Elena Damon knew all he could was try to break through to her.

Giving the door hard kick Elena screamed in frustration. "The first I'm going to do when get out of here is stop by your house and turn Jeremy into a vampire. Then I'm going to watch him suck your Aunt Jenna dry. What the hell, I think I'll take him on a road trip afterward."

Rolling his eyes Damon sat down. "You know that one might work of D. Gilbert but I'm not him. So, go ahead kill the Gilberts. Kill Caroline and Bonnie and burn Mystic Falls High to the ground. I could care less." Damon really hoped Elena was buying this line of bullshit because his damn humanity was driving him nuts with pangs of guilt. 'She's not really do it.' He told himself. 'It's a game of chicken and you don't cluck. You make other people cluck. Poker face.'

Pressing her face to the bars once more Elena frowned. "Why if you're such a badass vampire in our world do you care about what I do in mine?"

Sucking in a deep breath Damon had to think about this one. "Because if there is any part of you that is like the Elena that I knew this isn't you. You're better than this. You loyal and you love your friends and family so much that you'd die to protect them. I get it your Elena Salvatore bad ass vamp extrodinare but I don't believe that there isn't a part of you that isn't human. And this guy, Dominic, he's not going to sweep you off your feet. You're not going to off into the sunset. I know. I've been there."

Elena turned her back on him. "You're wrong. He loves me."

"Really. And I'm the freaking Easter Bunny." Damon pressed on. "You think he's under the church. The one the founders burnt down in 1864, the year you and Stefan were turned." Elena spun around on her heel to stare at Damon.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked pursing her lips.

"You were shot to death. Stefan was as well and I'm guessing that Dominic turned you. Stefan killed your father. You love Stefan more than anything in the world but you fight all the time." Continuing his speech Damon watched Elena's face turn pale.

"You can't know all of that." Sinking to the floor of the cell Elena stared at the ceiling.

Sighing Damon pulled the latch on the door and pulled it open. Elena couldn't find the strength to attack him or to run out of the cell. "Look, Lena, I know it's crazy. I know you don't want to believe me but I'm telling the truth." Damon sank down on the floor beside Elena.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Elena moaned staring at the ceiling.

"I need your help." Damon replied staring at her.

Turning to him Elena grimaced. "What do you think I can do?"

"Well, the thing is that I'm doppleganger. That's not a good thing at all because there is a seriously evil vampire named Klaus who wants to bleed me dry for some kind of ritual. Now, we're way ahead of his time but things are messed up here. So, I really don't know if there is a possibility that he could come after me sooner." Pausing Damon watched as Elena processed this information.

"But Klaus isn't real." Elena exclaimed pushing herself to her feet. "He can't be."

"Oh but he is." Damon responded also getting to his feet. "Not only does he exist but he's after your precious Dominic who would hand both of us over without a qualm to save his sorry ass."

Flashing forward Elena grabbed Damon by the shirt collar pressing their noses together. "You're lying."

Damon pressed himself closer inclining his head so their lips where a millimeter apart. "Am I?"

Elena's eyes searched his. "You're a bigger jackass than Dominic." She snarled.

"Yes, I am." Damon replied pulling her to him.

Groaning in frustration Elena ripped his shirt off and then his pants. Soon they forgot about doppleganger, revenge and Klaus.

An hour later Elena sat up. "You really aren't Damon Gilbert, are you?"

"Nope." Damon said propping himself up on his elbow and fingering her hair. "And you definitely not Elena Gilbert."

"You're in love with her? The other me." Elena asked.

"Yeah." Damon replied pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell her?" Elena laid back down and looked at Damon.

"Yes," Damon said quietly. "Just not any time soon. I don't think she'd take it well."

"Why not?" Elena asked reaching out and stroking his cheek.

"Because she's in love with Stefan."

"Ew." Elena made a gagging face.

"My sentiments exactly." Damon smirked as Elena rolled on top of him.

"I bet I can make you forget all about her." Elena said as she pressed her lips to his.

Another hour later they both becoming tired. "Do you think Stefan would notice if I slpet in this cell tonight?" Damon asked Elena whose head was lying on his chest.

"No, I doubt he'll care. Altough I don't think he'll be too happy that you opened the door."

"We need to negotiate."

"Is that what they call it these days?"

"He'll be happy because your humanity is back on."

"Is it?"

"Isn't?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"What are you going to do when Dominic come to town?" Elena sighed and rolled away pushing her hands into her hair.

"I don't know, Damon." Damon rolled on top of her and began kiss her stomach. "Well, you could try staking him. Trust me. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't know if I can." Elena whispered.

"If he's anything like Katherine you won't have choice. This guy is a danger to us all." Damon reasoned staring Elena in the eye.

Nodding Elena's eyes pooled with tears. "I loved him so much for so long. I just… I don't know why he would lie to me about being alive."

"Well, he was probably on the run from Klaus but he's also a lying man whore who will do anything to save his own skin." Wiping away Elena's tears Damon began to kiss her again until she forgot all about her sire.

Outside the Salvatore Mansion another raven haired man stood at the door smiling to himself. It had been a long time but he was sure that Elena would be so grateful to see alive and well that she would do virtual anything for him. If she didn't there others who would do his bidding and she pay for her importance. Smiling to himself Dominic leaned forward and rang the doorbell.

**To my Guest reviewer: It hadn't even occurred to me that readers might want to see what's happening in Damon S's. world while Damon G. is stuck in his body. So, that is what chapter ten is about. Thank you for the question that really inspired me to look at the story from a different perspective. **

**Thank you for the new favorites, follows, reviews and for reading this story. Thank you xELinneax, Edwardluver2000, , YAZMIN V, Guest, Ghostwriter, Tinyflyer02, bella0xchristina, MysticGirl200, petrovaaa and TVDLover.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovelies. It is time to find out what is going on in Damon S.'s world. Oh, and I have to tell you all that I will not be able to update as frequently. Unfortunately I can no longer keep up with Grad school work and my stories. I will try to update when I can. The updates will still appear on Saturdays. I will try to let you know when the next update will appear on my profile page. In the meantime if you have the time, please, check out my first story, Welcome to 'Amp Burger. Although Delena is not the focus of the story their relationship is a pivotal part of the story. Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 9: In His World

Waking up in the canopy bed. That was probably the first clue that something was off. The second was when I sat bolt upright and without registering it I was in the bathroom staring in the mirror. No, I wasn't in someone else's body but this was not right. Not at all. Looking around the bathroom I was impressed with the size of the bathtub and the detached shower. It was nice and spacious. Walking into the bedroom I looked around. Very nice.

Then someone was calling my name. "Damon. Damon, are you home?" The voice was familiar but not. Hurrying out of the unfamiliar bedroom and down the hall I thought some things felt familiar. "Damon." The female voice called again. For some reason the voice sounded closer than it should be or maybe just louder. Maybe I partied with Matt and Tyler and now I was hung over.

Stepping into a very large room I looked at the girl who had her back to me. "Damon." She yelled in frustration and I put my hands over my ears.

"I'm here," I replied. When she turned around my breath caught and I took an unnecessary step backward. Elena Salvatore stood in front of me. Taking another step back I stumbled and fell down.

Elena walked closer to me. "Hey, Damon. Are you okay?" I fought the desire to run away from her.

"I'm… I'm fine." I said but I stayed on the floor. Then Stefan Salvatore walked into the room.

"What's he done now?" Stefan asked coming to stand beside Elena.

Elena frowned. "Nothing. I think… I think he's sick or something. He's acting odd."

"Odder than usual. And this is Damon we're talking about." Stefan grinned at Elena who tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with an answering smile.

"Yeah. You've got a point there. I've got to get to school." Elena leaned forward and kissed Stefan on the lips.

I could only sit in dumb horror. Did she really just kiss her brother? "I'll see you later." Elena said while walking backwards out of the room. "Try not to kill each other."

"Sure." Stefan said with what sounded like a lot of sarcasm. The minute Elena was gone Stefan looked down at me. "So, what's the act this time, Damon? Don't you think you've pulled enough crap with her lately?"

For some reason I began to feel angrier than I had felt in my entire seventeen years. Who did this guy think he was? He was attacking me for something I hadn't even done. "What is your problem?" I snapped finding myself right in front of the younger Salvatore. "I'm not the one making out with my own sister. I mean, seriously, I think you two need therapy or to have a little separate time or something."

Crossing his arms over his chest Stefan glared at me. "Yeah, Damon, I'm sure you'd like it if Elena and I spent some time apart so you two could spend some more time together."

Now, I was frowning. "Why would I want to spend time with Elena? She's crazy and violent. Besides I love Caroline. Speaking of things I need to do. I need to get to school to see my lovely girlfriend and tell her about the wild night which landed me at the Salvatores."

Stefan began to shake his head. "Damon, you need to leave Caroline alone. She's got enough going on right now. She doesn't need you trying to re-involve yourself with her."

I had been walking away when his words stopped me. "Re-involve? What do you mean re-involve myself with her? And what do you mean she's got a lot going on?"

"Look, she has enough going on without you interfering. She's still getting used to being a vampire and she certainly doesn't need you trying to be her… whatever you want to call it. Besides you really hurt her the last time. I'm not going to let you do that again." As Stefan spoke I tried to wrap my mind around his words but none of them made sense to me.

Before I knew what I was doing I hurled myself at Stefan. "What did you do to Caroline, you monster?"

Trying to break my grip from where I had him pinned to the floor Stefan finally stopped. "Damon, why are trying to choke me?"

"Oh, sorry." I said releasing my grip and like that my anger had dissipated.

Staring at me with wide eyes Stefan sat up. "Are you feeling well, Damon?"

"Why does everyone keeping thinking that I'm sick. I don't have a fever." I sat up feeling irritated.

"No, I don't think you would," Stefan said chuckling. "Now, Damon, we've got a lot going on. We can't have you losing your mind. It would be yet another thing to deal with." He stood up and held out a hand to me. "Come on, brother, we have things to do to figure out how to protect Elena from Klaus."

After I was upright, I could stare at Stefan. "Brother?"

Turning around Stefan came over to me and looked me in the eye. He began to look genuinely worried. "There really is something going on with you, isn't there?"

Sighing I nodded and walked over to sit down on one of the couches. "Where am I?" I asked looking at the ceiling. This felt so wrong - like my world was upside down.

"Damon, what's your name?" Stefan asked sitting in front of me.

"Damon Adrian Gilbert." I told him.

Stefan sat back, frowning at me. "So, you're a Gilbert."

"Yes."

"Okay. And who am I?" Stefan asked his eyebrows knitting together.

"You're Stefan Salvatore. You're a vampire but you only told me that a couple of months ago because I guess you saved me from drowning in car crash with my parents. I suppose you could say we're kind of friends." I gave him a weak smile hoping he wasn't thirsty.

Sighing Stefan sat forward. "What's Elena's name?"

"She's Elena Salvatore. She said she's your older sister but after that little display earlier I highly doubt that." I replied.

"Oh." Stefan sat back. "So, in your reality I'm Elena's brother, you're dating Caroline and you're a human." Resting his hands on his knees Stefan pushed himself to his feet. "Seriously, Damon? I'll give you credit. You almost had me this time." Shaking his head beginning to chuckle Stefan walked away. "Have a nice day, Damon Gilbert."

After Stefan left I flopped back on the couch. "What was wrong with everyone around here?" My pocket began to vibrate and I pulled out my phone. Only it wasn't my phone. It was kind of like the all black outfit I woke up in. Everything was wrong here.

Looking at the screen I saw my history teacher's name on the screen. Hesitantly I opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Damon. Are you busy? I have some information about Klaus and I thought you might want to meet up." Alaric asked me.

"Umm… Okay." I said.

"I'm at the Grill." My teacher informed me like we met up outside of class all the time. This was really weird. What in the God's name was going on? I really needed to talk to Caroline and I didn't care what Stefan said. Getting up I ran out the door. I'm not even sure what caused me to begin to run rather than look for a vehicle. The feeling of the air rushing around my body felt amazing.

Suddenly I was in front of Caroline's door and she was just walking out. "Damon?" She said looking at me, her face crinkling in anger. "What do you want?"

"Caroline." I breathed and then I was embracing her tightly. I still hadn't gotten used to my speed or apparently, my strength, as Caroline squirmed away.

"What is your problem?" Walking away from me Caroline walked toward her car. "I need to get to school."

"Caroline, please, I don't have anyone else to talk to." I cried slumping to the ground on my knees. "Everything is wrong. Stefan says he's my brother and he was kissing his sister, Elena. And now… now you won't talk to me. Please, Caroline. I am begging you. Don't walk away from me."

Turning around slowly Caroline stared at me wide eyed. "Are you crying?"

I put my head down. This was stupid. I was crying in front of my girlfriend. Or maybe she wasn't my girlfriend. The way things had been going since I woke up that would make sense. Or at least as much sense as anything else around here did. "Care, please," I said. I was spent and there wasn't much more I could take right now.

Caroline came over and sat down in front of me. She took my face in her hands and looked me in the eye. "Damon, I swear if this turns out to be one of your sick and stupid games I will stake you myself," She warned me.

"It's not a trick and why would you give me a slab of meat." I looked at her with my eyes wide.

"Okay." Caroline said softly wrapping her arms around her legs. "Tell me everything."

So, I told everything that happened that morning and then everything I remembered from before that. "Now, do you see why I had to come to you?"

Nodding Caroline looked shocked. "So, this world must suck a lot for you."

"Yeah," I said. It was such a relief to have someone who actually believed me for once today. Thinking about everything that happened I had major question. "Care?"

Looking up from the grass Caroline looked at me. Her eyes were full of concern. "Yes, Damon?"

"Am I a vampire?" I asked dreading the answer.

Caroline nodded slowly. "Yes." Sucking in a deep breath she seemed to be coming to a decision. "So am I."

I blinked rapidly. "No, Care, no. Not you. You can't be one of them."

"It's okay now, Damon. I've learned to control it. And…" Caroline was processing something quickly before smiling widely. "I can help you through this. I'll be like your Lexi."

"Who's Lexi?" I asked as Caroline stood up and dusted herself off.

"She was Stefan's best friend and his mentor before you got in a shitty mood and staked her. Well, other you. The bad you. Do you know how nice it will be to have nice version of you… " I began to tune Caroline out. I did love her but once she started talking sometimes it felt like the world would have to blow up for her to stop.

**Thank you for the new favorites, following and/or reading this story. Thank you Ghostwriter, eLinneeax, 9linn8, redbudrose, VampireSa5m1993, TVDLover, MysticGirl200, iReneeLynn, bella0xchristina, YAZMIN V, Guest, guest, Klaroline-teenwolf and Jeremy Shane. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my loyal readers. I'm sorry about the wait and I'm trying to work on writing enough to chapters to get through the rest of the semester. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 10: How to Be Damon Salvatore

The next day Damon woke up to find Caroline sitting at the end of his bed. "Good morning, Damon." She said chirpily. "It's Saturday and since I don't have to go to school today I can spend the time helping you adjust to your new life." Getting up, Caroline walked over to the closet. She pulled out some clothes for him - a black, long-sleeved shirt and pair of pants. "Go get a shower while I put together your outfit for the day and then we can go over our plans for the day."

After Damon Gilbert went into the bathroom and closed the door he turned the shower on. He had to admit that Damon Salvatore had a much better bathroom than he had. Turning up the heat of the water as high as possible his limbs began to relax.

Several minutes later Damon heard voices in the other room. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. Honing in on the voices he recognized Elena's. She was arguing with Caroline. "Care I don't think you should be here. Did Damon compel you again?"

"Of course, not." Caroline snapped. "I'm a vampire. Vampires can't compel other vampires. I think. I mean they can't, right? Because that would be just wrong."

"Stefan never mentioned a vampire being able to compel another vampire before. But there a lot of things that happen that we don't know about." Elena sighed. "I just want you to careful because we both know this is just another scheme of Damon's to get attention or something. We always have to remember Damon is dangerous. In spite of him being my friend…" Hearing Elena swallow loudly Damon decided to finish the shower and enter the conversation.

Stepping into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist Damon examined a wary looking Elena and an unhappy looking Caroline. "If you two want to finish your conversation don't mind me." Walking over to the bed Damon picked up the clothes that Caroline laid out for him. "Thanks, Care."

Turning to back into the bathroom Caroline stopped him. "Damon, what happened the first time we met?"

Damon thought about his answer. "I don't remember. I guess we were like babies because I literally do not remember when we didn't know each other. We went to kindergarten together. You were there when I broke my left foot during the bicycle accident. We used to have snowball fights. You were my first kiss. And you wore a yellow gown after I told you to wear a blue one for the formal dance last spring."

"Damon, you are so not funny." Elena fumed as her cheeks reddened. "You know you have done some really nasty things to Caroline and this mind game is not okay. So, I suggest you stop now."

Feeling himself becoming frustrated Damon could not understand the sudden anger that was beginning to rise. "Look, Elena, I know we don't know each other that well," Damon began to which Elena began to scoff. Suddenly feeling the anger turning into burning rage Damon shot forward startling Elena and Caroline.

Taking a deep breath to try to calm down Damon glared at Elena as she stared up him with narrowed eyes. "I don't know you at all. I don't know Damon Salvatore either. I don't know why I'm stuck in his body. I really hope this is a dream because I just want my old life back. I don't want to be a vampire. I want to go to school. I think I want to be a doctor. But one thing I do know is that you do not get to judge me because if you had your entire life upended one day I would hope you would show a little sympathy."

Relaxing Damon took a large step backward with his hands up. "I'm going to go get dressed."

After shutting the door behind him Damon heard Elena tell Caroline that she was going to go home but to be careful. "If he really believes this game he's playing things are worse than I thought. Be careful, Care." He heard the door bedroom open and shut. Then he heard a light tap on the door to the bathroom.

"Can I come in?" Caroline called.

Jerking his pants on Damon replied, "Sure."

Caroline opened the door and walked inside while Damon buttoned the other Damon's shirt up. "That was weird, huh?" she asked, looking at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lost my temper like that. I guess the other Damon has control issues or something." Damon looked in the mirror and frowned. How could they look exactly alike and act so differently. Leaning against the counter he peered into his own eyes. "So, if I'm a vampire, where are my fangs?"

Giggling, Caroline came over to stand beside him. "You have to get angry about something and then. Garr." Snarling Caroline's eyes darkened and her fangs slid into view. Damon jumped away. "Sorry." Ruefully, Caroline allowed her human features to return. "But, really, we have a lot of things to do today. So, let's go."

Damon allowed Caroline to lead him outside to a blue Camaro that he recognized as Elena Salvatore's. Only he supposed it was his now. Hopping into the driver's side of the car, he decided against a seat belt and waited just long enough for Caroline to get into the car before he pressed his foot down on the gas. "I feel a need to speed."

Laughing, Caroline leaned back into her seat. "Be careful. You don't want my Mom pulling us over, do you?"

"Nope." Damon said popping the p without realizing that that was Damonism he shared with his alternate self. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Grill to see your best friend, really your only friend, Alaric," Caroline responded while looking at the streets passing by.

"Wait. My best friend is Mr. Saltzman? As in the new teacher, Alaric Saltzman?" Damon's eyes were wide as he stared at Caroline. That was surreal. "Do I have a girlfriend?"

Biting her lower lip Caroline seemed to be wavering on what to tell him. "You kind of sleep around _a_ _lot_."

"You're kidding, right?" Damon asked.

"No." Caroline shook her head emphatically. "You are a major man whore. I mean big man whore."

Chuckling, Damon began to grin. Maybe there were perks to this life after all."

"Ugh, now you're beginning to act like the Damon I would not waste my time on." Caroline declared as they pulled into the parking lot of the Grill.

"He couldn't have been that bad. Could he?" Damon questioned her zooming to the other side of the car to open her door.

"Yeah, he could. And he was. We were involved for a while and he was cruel to me and used me. Now, we deal with each other only when we have to." Shouldering her purse Caroline began to walk deliberately toward the door of the Grill in that way that said she was on a mission.

"Care, wait." Damon called jogging after her. "Whatever he did I'm sorry."

Looking into space Caroline nodded. "You know it's not your fault and maybe he'll be nicer to humans now that he's stuck being one again." This thought seemed to cheer her up considerably as she walked into the Grill. "There's Ric." She strode across the room toward the history teacher, who was drinking alone at the bar.

"Hey, Ric." Caroline greeted her teacher perkily.

Adjusting his position on the bar stool Ric smiled at Caroline. "Hey, Caroline… and Damon. Okay. Is this a prank?"

Shaking her head Caroline sat down next to the teacher. "No. Damon isn't feeling too… Damony. So, we thought you could you help with that."

Raising an eyebrow Alaric inspected his friend who was eyeing the bottles of alcohol. "Do you want a drink, Damon?"

"Yes, but my parents say I shouldn't til I'm of age. But I'll take a beer." Damon replied politely.

"So, what kind of hex did Bonnie put him under and what did he do to deserve it?" Alaric asked Caroline while looking genuinely concerned due to Damon's odd answer.

"He's not under a spell. Or I should say that Bonnie didn't do this to him, I think." Thinking about it Caroline pulled out her phone and began to text quickly. Waiting impatiently for an answer Caroline began to tap her foot while placing her hand on her hip. When her phone beeped she opened the message and read it quickly. "Nope. This wasn't Bonnie. But now that you brought it up this could be the work of a witch. Couldn't it?"

Alaric nodded as he ordered a beer for Damon and a coke for Caroline. "With vodka," Caroline told the bartender looking into his eyes.

Damon was observing Caroline's actions. "When are you going to teach me how to do that?" he asked her.

Caroline smirked as Alaric handed Damon his beer. "When you're old enough to learn how to use it properly," she informed him with glee.

Damon's eyes went wide when a wonderful smell hit his nostrils. "What is that smell?" Shifting his head to the right, he began to search the area for the source of the smell. His gaze faltered on the sight of a young man eating a cheeseburger. However, it wasn't the cheeseburger that interested Damon. It was the Band-Aid on the boy's hand.

Sniffing the air Damon sucked in the coppery scent. He could almost taste it on his tongue. Closing his eyes he saw a red liquid and felt its warmth sliding down his throat. Letting out a low growl Damon began to walk toward the boy. "Damon," he heard Caroline cry out as she reached out to grab his arm.

"Damon, stop it!" Caroline begged, quietly as she tried to hold him back. Damon shrugged her off. "Damon, no. You can't feed on him in here." Giving up, Caroline sped forward and caught the cheeseburger eating boy off guard. She led him outside with Damon pursuing them.

"You cannot kill him." Caroline warned Damon when they walked around the back of the Grill. Turning to the boy, she looked deeply into his eyes. "My friend is going to feed on you. You will not scream because you're not in pain. You're safe. When he's done you'll go home and you won't remember any of this." The boy nodded.

Steeping up to the boy Damon felt his new vampiric instincts kicking in. Sinking his fangs into the boy's neck there was no resistance and he drank his fill. Oddly, Damon was beginning to think that this being a vampire thing wasn't as bad as he thought as he watched Caroline bite into her wrist and begin to feed the boy her blood.

"What are you two doing?" Came a voice from behind Damon and he turned around to see Elena frowning in disapproval.

Smiling Damon sped over to her. "I'm learning how to be a vampire. Want to see?" Before the girl could answer Damon scooped her up and sped out of the parking lot. He could hear Caroline yelling after him but he was far too fast and the feeding seemed to only increase his speed.

Setting Elena on her feet Damon walked over to a swing set. "You know when Care and I were kids we used to love to get on the swings. My Mom and her Dad would bring us and we would scream higher until we were hoarse. Then my parents died and her Dad left. Then we had to learn to rely on each other because we both lost a parent. We thought we put our lives together to make a whole. Weird, huh?"

Sitting down next to him Elena looked up at the sky. "No. That's not weird. My parents died, too."

"I'm sorry." Damon said soberly.

"Can we just sit here for awhile and be quiet?" Elena. asked, feeling an odd kinship with Damon as he stared up at the sky with an oddly open expression.

"Yeah," Damon said beginning to push his swing back and forth as he and Elena pushed themselves closer to the sky with each push.

**I hope to see you all next week. **

**Thank you for favoriting, following, reading and reviewing. Thank you xElinneeax, 9linn8, petrovaaa, Ghostwriter, Guest, bella0xchristina, Klaroline-teenwolf, , TVDLover, MysticGirl200, YAZMIN V, Meiyami and redbudrose. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my loyal and lovely readers. It's is time to continue Damon Gilbert's journey through Damon Salvatore's life. Don't worry. We'll return to our beloved Damon Salvatore soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: You make me Feel Undead

Walking down the street Damon Gilbert was grinning to himself. It had been close to a month and innately he had been freaked out by the idea that he was a vampire. Now, he was content as he walked toward the Gilbert house. Elena and Caroline were waiting for him. They were going to go Halloween shopping together. It seemed like a rather mundane thing to do but Damon thought they could find something wild to do.

Stefan had borrowed the Camaro, saying something about an out of state road trip to try to find out something about this Klaus guy. That was fine with Damon because he was still not comfortable with his new powers and figured he would be more of a burden than a help to Stefan, his brother. That was still a hard idea to accept, that Stefan, was his brother. That he was a Salvatore.

He wondered how Damon Salvatore was handling being Damon Gilbert. Smiling to himself, he rang the doorbell and was shocked when Jeremy Gilbert opened the door. "Hi, there, Jer. Can I come in?" Damon asked with a wide smile. He missed his little brother but he had to accept that this boy was not him, even if they looked exactly alike.

"Sure," Jeremy said with a shrug. "Lena, Damon's here." He shouted over his shoulder.

Jenna was standing in the kitchen "Hey, Damon," She called.

"Hey, Au- I mean Jenna," Damon mentally kicked himself for almost slipping.

"Hey, can you help me with something?" Jenna called, looking at a cookbook.

"Sure," Damon replied looking up the stairs. He could hear Elena laughing at something that Caroline was saying as the girls moved to leave the bedroom. Walking into the kitchen, he noticed Jenna had several spices and various pans lining the counter.

"Ric and I are trying to have an at home dinner thing and I have no idea how to prepare this dish." Flipping through the cookbook, Jenna looked flustered.

Smiling to himself, Damon looked at the recipe. "Let's see. He began to grab ingredients and the proper tools to create a lasagna. After his parents had died he had learned how to cook because, as much as he loved Jenna, cooking was not one of her strong suits. Once Elena and Caroline appeared he began to make gestures to convince the girls to take Jenna out of the house.

"Hey, Jenna, do you want to go the store and get a bottle of wine?" Elena asked.

"I already got one." Jenna protested holding, up the bottle.

Taking the bottle away from Jenna, Caroline began to examine it. "No, this is not right for the beginning of a relationship. This is the stuff you drink when you're about to break up with someone."

Opening her mouth to protest again, Jenna watched as Caroline placed the bottle back inside the refrigerator. "We are definitely going shopping for something high quality. No arguments." Jenna trudged behind Caroline, who was now Googling fine wines.

Feeling freer Damon began to use his new found speed to chop the onions, tomatoes, red and green peppers. He threw the items into a bowl with salt, basil and garlic. After that he grabbed another bowl filling it with flour, water, eggs and salt. Moving through the kitchen at top speed he had the dish in the oven in less than five minutes. "Beat that, Gordon Ramsay."

"Dude, what was that?" Startled, Damon looked at Jeremy, who was scratching his head and staring at Damon in bewilderment.

"Um, what was what, Jer?" Damon asked a little too nervously. He figured Damon Salvatore would have handled this a lot better. However, he was not Damon Salvatore. Come to think of it that was probably the solution. Do what Damon S. would do.

"Jeremy," Damon walked around the counter slowly as Jeremy took several steps backward and ran into the couch. "I don't know what you think you saw but you must have had a long day."

Jeremy just shook his head. "No. I didn't. There is something weird about you." He began to move away from the couch. "Don't come any closer."

Sighing, Damon sped over to the boy and grabbed him by the shirt collar. He looked deeply into Jeremy's eyes. "You did not see anything. You were tired and decided to go to bed early. And you no longer like drugs. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jeremy said, slowly. "Man, I'm tired. I'm goin' to bed." The teenager walked away in the direction of his bedroom just as the front door opened and closed.

"Where's Jeremy going?" Elena asked.

"He's tired and decided to go to bed early." Damon informed her with a nonchalant shrug.

"Okay," Jenna said looking in the direction of the kitchen. "Whoa. You are a God send." Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that the counter was spotless and Damon had done the dishes while dinner was cooking.

"Um, something smells really good." Elena said as she walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the oven. "That looks delicious, Damon."

Smirking, Caroline nudged Damon playfully. "If I didn't know better I would think you were still the old Damon playing us." She whispered.

Grinning, Damon shrugged. "I think I'm just getting used to this life." He said as he watched Elena chatting with Jenna. When the doorbell rang Damon decided to go answer it. "Hey, Ric. Dinner's almost done. So, you guys have fun tonight. Elena, we're going." He motioned for Elena to join Caroline and him.

"Hi, Ric. Bye, Ric." Elena called as she walked past Ric and out onto the Gilberts' porch.

"This is going to be so much fun." Caroline said, pressing her hands together.

"I know you like to go shopping, but, Care, don't you think you're getting a little too excited." Elena inquired as they got into Elena's car.

"I'm excited about the shopping, yes, but I'm much more excited about the Halloween party at the Lockwood's tonight," Caroline announced.

"What party at the Lockwood's?" Elena and Damon asked.

"The unofficial official party that Tyler is throwing because his parents are out of town for the weekend." Caroline told them with a gleeful smile.

"I didn't tell Jenna I was going to go to a party," Elena told Caroline.

Shaking her head, Caroline began to giggle. "Really, Lena? Live a little."

"Says the teenage vampire," Elena teased.

"Oh, she did not." Caroline replied. "I am so not helping you find a costume now." She was saying this as she pulled into the parking lot of the store. "We're here." Hopping out of the car, Caroline walked away as Damon and Elena took a little longer to exit the car.

"Is she always that sensitive?" Damon asked Elena.

Nodding, Elena wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah, she is. Why, was your version of Caroline not like this?"

Shrugging his jacket off, Damon handed it to Elena. "Nah, she was just like that, without fangs. I think." Elena began to laugh and Damon was surprised at how much he liked that noise. He knew he shouldn't feel this way because Elena was with Stefan, who was the other Damon's brother. But he couldn't help it. This Elena wasn't scary like the one he used to know.

Damon had never been this close to Elena so he had never noticed the little things about her. The little head tilt thing she did. The way she laughed. The way she walked. Somehow he realized that he liked her. He really liked her. Part of him hoped that he could spend time with her during the party. Maybe they could even dance together…

"Come on, guys." Caroline yelled from the doorway. They hurried into the store after Caroline. "So, what are you going as?" She asked them as she pushed her way toward the back of the store. "They always keep the best stuff in the back of this store."

"I think I'm going to go as a witch this year. Why should Bonnie have all the fun?" Elena said as she scanned the costumes.

Damon picked up a broom and held it out to her. "I found your form of transport."

"I'm going to go as princess." Caroline told them with a decisive nod.

Pulling out a crown, Damon knelt down and then held up the crown to her. "My liege."

Caroline bent over to allow Damon to crown her and then curtsied. "Thank you, my kind servant."

"I shall go as a nobleman, who is really a warlock." Damon said.

"Are you going to wear tights?" Elena asked, happily looking at his legs.

"NO!" Damon shook his head frantically. "No. I am not manly enough to do that." Finding something that would be acceptable to pass for something out of the nineteenth century Damon and his ladies went to change.

Half an hour later, after ditching their clothes at Caroline's house they ended up at the Lockwood's, where the party was in full swing. Tyler greeted them in the foyer. "Hey, guys. Enjoy the party." He called as he handed out cups to each of them along with masks. Taking a sip Damon blew out a slow breath. "That's strong."

Caroline began to laugh as she took a sip of her drink and then pulled her mask on. "Let's go see what's going on on the lawn." She called.

Damon held out an arm to Elena, who took it with a wide grin. Once they were outside they found that there were even more people cheering, drinking and dancing the night away. "This is great," Elena said quietly but Damon could hear her.

On impulse, he slid an arm around her waist. "Dance with me?" He whispered into her ear.

"Okay." Elena said, allowing him to pull her farther into the raging crowd. They were pressed closer by the sheer mass of bodies. "This is weird."

"What's weird?" Damon asked, feeling worried.

"This. Us. I mean you're Damon. But you're not Damon. And you're supposed to be my boyfriend's brother. But you're not him and… It's weird." Laughing, Elena shook her head. "Blame it on the stars." Throwing her head back, she looked up at the stars.

"That's our thing, isn't it?" Damon inquired taking in the way that she seemed so alive and joyful. He was happy that he was the cause of these feelings.

"What?" Moving her head, Elena looked into Damon's eyes.

"Nothing," Damon retorted, shaking his head. "It was stupid."

Nodding, Elena looked at her feet. "We should probably go find Caroline." As she spoke she turned around to look for her friend only to see a man in a seventeenth century costume bowing to Caroline. Elena began to giggle. Some people _really_ took the whole dressing up thing seriously. He looked like he could have come right out of the seventeenth century. Watching her friend, Elena began to relax.

People began to make room for Caroline and her mystery man as they took their positions and began to dance gracefully. Elena began to nod to the beat of their moves. They weren't moving to the popular music but to something that only the two of them seemed to hear. Caroline was grinning and laughing at something the guy was saying. When he glanced in Elena's direction his grin turned into something that made Elena's blood run cold and she dropped her drink on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Damon asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Elena responded with a forced smile. "I think I had too much to drink. You know, I think we should probably get going." Trying to communicate what she was thinking to Damon without words, Elena felt the man's eyes on her again and had to suppress the desire to shiver.

"We can do that." Damon said, nodding. "I'm just going to get Care."

Striding across the lawn, Damon walked over to Caroline. "Hey, Care. We need to go." Damon told Caroline, who stopped dancing. "Sorry." He said to her partner.

"That's not a problem. I am sure I will have the pleasure of Miss Forbes' company again soon." The man said, before bowing and then strode away.

""Who was that?" Damon asked.

"He didn't say." Caroline said. "All I know is that he's hot and he asked me if he could be my escort to the Miss Mystic competition. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Great." Damon said peering into the crowd. There was something he didn't like about the guy. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

**Any guesses as to who our mystery man could be or did I make it too obvious? **

**Thank you for the new favs, follows, reviews and for reading. Thank you bitch-please159, 9linn8, divadobreva, Ghostwriter, xLinneax. **

**Love,**

**LL **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's time to find out who the mystery man is. Things are about to get even more confusing. So, hold on to your hats. It's going to be a bumpy ride. **

**Side note: For anyone who is reading my other stories, such as HGD, HBS, The MF Dare Club, TVD Big Brother Edition, Take Me Out to the Ball Game, Birds of a Feather, I am trying really hard to find time to get caught up on them. I did not abandon them I promise. Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 12: Meeting Mike

It had been a week since Damon, Elena, or Caroline had seen or heard from Caroline's mystery man. The night of the Lockwood party Elena had begged Damon to stay with her. He had felt awkward climbing into bed with the teenage girl but seeing as he had only recently become a man of a hundred and he didn't want to think about the exact number. Spending time with someone his own age had been nice.

"I think the guy Caroline was dancing with was Klaus." Elena whispered into Damon's chest.

Frowning, Damon looked at the ceiling. "Why?"

"Because he was staring at me," Elena replied.

Smiling, Damon peered down at her. "So, you think that every guy who stares at you could potentially be Klaus." He teased.

Mock glaring at him, Elena sat up and grabbed a pillow to hit him with. "You are almost as big of a jerk as Damon Salvatore."

"Well, at least I don't think that perfectly innocent guys, who might want to randomly look at a pretty girl are all powerful, super villainous, ancient vampires." Damon retorted getting smacked in the face by the pillow. He pulled it out of her hands and threw it aside. Grasping Elena by the waist, he flipped her onto her back.

"Hey," Elena gasped. "That's not fair. You're using Damon's strength against me."

"It is fair because I am Damon." Damon argued, pushing her arms above her head gently. "And you're Elena. Only you don't bite people and threaten them all the time. You're warm and kind and you smell good." Inhaling deeply, Damon pressed his face to her neck.

"Um, Damon. Okay. I think we need to stop because I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend in your world." Elena protested, trying to push him away, gently.

Looking down at Elena, Damon's lips quirked up. "Yeah, I do. I guess. But I don't know. Do things always have to be hard? I mean I love Care but we fight a lot. And I mean we really fight. Then we break up and then get back together. I think it was because we're just used to being together so that we can't imagine what it would be like to be with anyone else. But then I met you…"

Elena was startled as she stared up at Damon. She had always thought that there was probably another side to Damon other than what she knew but she wasn't sure. She was now beginning to think that this version might not be so different from the one she knew. He was just younger. He hadn't gone through the same events that her Damon had.

On instinct, Elena leaned upward and kissed Damon on the mouth.

Damon responded immediately gathering her closer and pressing his lips against hers fervently. Laying down he allowed his hands to move through her hair and over her body as she opened her mouth.

Several minutes later Damon pulled back. "I think we should get some sleep." He moved to lay down next to Elena and she looked surprised. "Good night, Elena." He whispered closing his eyes.

"Good night, Damon." Elena whispered back.

A week later Damon walked into the Grill to meet his favorite girls. Stefan was still gone. He had said something about going out of the country on the phone. Damon was supposed to keep an eye on Elena. That was fine by him.

Looking around he saw Caroline stand up and begin to wave excitedly. Moving toward the booth that his friends were sitting in Damon saw Elena, who looked frozen to the spot. She had a wide grin on her face but there was something off about it. When Damon rounded the corner he saw why. A man was sitting next to Caroline. When he saw Damon, he smirked rather than smiled.

"Damon," Caroline squealed. "Do you remember the guy from Tyler's party? This is him." She placed a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled proudly.

The man held out a hand to Damon. "Hello, I'm Michael Nikolson. My friends call me Mike." Damon detected an accent when the man spoke.

"You're not from around here are you, Mike?" Damon asked, sitting down next to Elena.

Smiling, Mike looked down and then up again. "You're right. My family is from England. We just moved here recently and Caroline was kind enough to offer to show me around town and introduce me to her friends seeing as I would be quite lost in your little town and I've not been able to aquatint myself with many of the people of the town."

"Yeah, it would be a shame if we didn't show you some good old fashioned southern charm, wouldn't it?" Damon asked. He knew he was probably pushing the thing a bit far. It was probably not good to bait someone who might be a deranged, homicidal vampire.

"Yes, well." Mike steepled his fingers. "We should get something to eat, shall we?"

"Sure," Damon replied. He watched as Mike, if that was his real name, ordered a rare burger and a bottle of wine.

"Mike," Caroline protested. "Lena and I are underage. I don't want my Mom to find out and ground me."

Shaking his head, Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You just leave all that to me, sweetheart. I will see to it that no one speaks a word of your underage drinking habits."

Caroline grinned as she turned to look at Damon and Elena. "He is awesome." She mouthed to her friends while Mike watched the waiter bring them the bottle.

"So, Mike how old are you that you can purchase wine?" Damon interrogated the other man.

"Hmm, about nine hundred this Spring." Mike replied without hesitation.

"What?" Damon and Elena exclaimed at the same time, looking from Mike to each other. "Are you saying you're a vampire?" Elena asked, quietly.

"Of course," Mike retorted, opening the wine bottle and picking up Caroline's glass to fill. "I was turned and then left by a vampire. I had to find my way through the new life I had been given." Lifting his gaze to Damon as he poured wine into Elena's glass, his blue eyes glittered. "Caroline tells me that you have recently found yourself living the life of the undead."

Sucking in a deep breath Damon turned his head to glower at Caroline. Caroline's cheeks turned pink. "What?" Wriggling in her seat she folded her arms over her chest defensively. "Mike was telling me about what happened to him and I thought it would make him feel better."

"I think what Caroline means to say," Mike said, picking up his glass of wine and examining the contents of the glass, "Is that she wanted me to feel included. I actually wanted to thank both of you, Elena and Damon, for allowing me to invade your night with your friend unannounced. However, I must be off so you may have Miss Forbes all to yourselves." Getting up Mike took Caroline's hand and kissed it gently. "Caroline, thank you for a lovely night. I hope to do it again soon."

Glaring at Damon and Elena, Caroline jumped to her feet. "Mike, wait." She hurried off to talk to him. Damon strained his hearing as Elena picked up her glass of wine. Placing a restraining hand down on Elena's arm he stopped her from taking a sip.

"Hey, Mike," Caroline was saying. "I'm sorry about my friends. They're just over protective sometimes. Anyway, there is going to be a Halloween party at Matt Donavon's house and I thought we could go together?"

"It would be my pleasure." Mike replied his accent deepening considerably.

Damon sighed, sitting back in his seat as Mike left. Caroline came back to the table. "Thanks, guys, for being so cool." Caroline commented sarcastically with a scowl as she sat back down.

"I think I was pretty laid back all due considering the fact that you don't know anything about this guy and you invited him to have dinner with us. Did you forget that Klaus is out there somewhere? How did you know that Mike isn't really Klaus?" Damon growled.

"Damon," Elena snapped. "Leave Caroline alone. She doesn't know anything."

"Elena, do you think that Mike is Klaus?" Caroline demanded. "Because if you do you're wrong. He is the sweetest guy, um, vampire, that I have ever met. I cannot believe that you guys would accuse him of being some crazed vampire who would want to hurt you, Lena. That is so unfair."

"We're sorry, Care, but Damon's right, how long have you known this guy?" Elena looked concerned which only added to Caroline's anger.

"This is stupid." Caroline snapped and got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Sighing Elena leaned back into her chair. "Well, that went well."

"Yup," Damon responded, staring at the table.

"So, party tomorrow?" Elena questioned.

"Party tomorrow." Damon nodded.

Twenty-four hours later:

"Damon, I think I'm going to be sick." Elena moaned, looking at the body of the young man who they just met an hour ago. Moving through the crowd there were more bodies. They were all drained of blood. "Oh, God." Elena said, looking down at them. "How did this happen?"

Stepping over a body, Damon scanned the crowd. They had been trying to look for Caroline for most of the night. "Caroline," He called out, no longer caring who heard him.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted. There were too many dead people at this party. Even Matt was missing and Elena couldn't bear to look down and see if one of the faces would be that of her lifelong friend.

"Caroline!" Damon shouted again beginning to feel nervous. "Damn it. Where is she?" Then he heard her scream. The sound was coming from behind him. He grabbed Elena and sped in the direction of the noise.

When they got to the backyard a tall vampire was wrestling with Caroline on the ground. He had a stake in his hand. Before Damon could move to stop the action, Mike was there. He held a sword and stepped behind the other vampire. Swinging the sword with expert precision, he beheaded the other vampire. The head dropped to the ground and Mike gathered a sobbing Caroline into his arms. "You're okay now. You're alright. You're safe, love." He whispered into her hair, lying his head on top of hers.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

"I don't know," Caroline told him, calming down but still sniffling. "One minute I'm talking to friends and then that vampire dragged me out here. I thought he was going to kill. Like kill me kill me. Forever dead." Turning back to Mike, she flung herself back into his arms. "Oh, Mike, if you hadn't been there he would have killed me. He was so strong. He was way too strong, even for a vampire."

"I know. He was quite powerful. If I hadn't been able to sneak up on him I'm sure he really would have killed you and I don't know what I would have done." Mike stroked Caroline's hair out of her face.

"Did you know him?" Elena asked, peering at Mike suspiciously.

"Yes, Elena, yes I did." Frowning as if he were reliving a bad memory Mike looked down at the head of the vampire. "That was my sire, Nicklaus Mikaelson."

"Your sire was Klaus." Caroline gasped.

"Yes," Mike said bitterly. "I was one of the many vampires he turned over the years and then left to find their way. I always hoped I would see the bastard again so I could revenge myself." He glared down at the head of the vampire. "I'm quite lucky he wasn't paying attention otherwise we would all be dead."

Damon looked at Elena whose eyes were filling with tears. "It's over." She said beginning to smile. "It's over." The tears began to run down her cheeks.

Damon smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is." He wrapped an arm around her. "Should we go celebrate?"

"Yes!" Elena and Caroline cheered.

The girls began to walk away while Damon looked at Mike. "Well, that puts an end to one problem we've been having." He told Mike, who grinned.

"Yes, I do believe we can all think of this as new chapter in our lives now that nightmare is over." Mike said with a low chuckle. "You know, Damon, I could teach you a lot about being a vampire. I'm sure you would like to return to your world but in the meantime you might want to make the best of things. I know it must be lonely feeling like your life has been turned upside down and I know what it's like to be lonely. I've been lonely for quite some time now."

"Yeah, that would be really nice." Damon said with a wide grin. "By the way, I've never seen a guy wear so many necklaces before. If you don't mind my saying so, since we're going to be friends and all."

Mike grinned. "Oh, these." He fingered the necklaces. "I've had them for quite some time. They're for protection and I like to accessorize," he joked.

"You must be really secure." Damon said ruefully.

"Oh, I think of myself as an alpha male." Mike replied, his blue eyes glowing with glee.

**Review and tell me what you think will happen next. **

**Thank you for favoriting, following, for reading and reviewing. Thank you Ghostwriter, YAZMIN V, xELinneax, Klaroline-teenwolf, bella0xchristina, Guest, 9linn8 and MysticGirl200.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick side note: I started a new community, it's called "I Intend to be Your Last." It's a Klaroline community. Please, check it out if you have time. I am happy to add stories that you suggest and since you all know what I mean by smut I don't have to clarify. Anyway, I also have a crossover between The Vampire Diaries and The Originals story planned called The New Old Fashioned Way. I'll begin posting it sometime mid-December. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. It's time to see if your predictions are correct who Mike is and to see what else can wrong. Enjoy the chapter. I'll see you at the bottom! **

Chapter 13: What Happens at the Party Stays at the Party

"I don't want to go to another lame party." Caroline moaned flopping down on Elena's bed. The brunette was holding a red dress in front of her examining the angles. "I mean, seriously, Lena, I was nearly killed the last time we went to a party." She groaned.

"I know, Care but Damon really wanted to throw this party for Mike to welcome him to Mystic Falls." Elena bit her lip laying the dress aside.

Sitting up, Caroline puffed out her cheeks. "Yes, and it is very sweet the way that Damon has been spending so much time with Mike. I think Mike felt really uncomfortable when he arrived and now he has a BFF." Giggling, Caroline flipped open her phone. "Speaking of BFFs we need Bonnie." She exclaimed as she typed.

Elena frowned. She had forgotten about their magically talented friend while she and Damon spent most of their time with Caroline and Mike. Elena had been sure that she was right about Mike being close but he had been proven to be an incredibly sweet and considerate boyfriend to Caroline. There was no way that he was secretly Klaus.

Smiling, Elena watched Caroline giddly typing away. "Does Bonnie have that much to say?" Elena teased.

"Nope," Caroline replied. "I'm texting Mike." Sitting up she suddenly became quite serious. "So, I think this is going to be _the_ night."

Picking up a tube of lip gloss Elena began to apply it to her lips. "Okay."

Throwing her hands up in the air Caroline was exasperated. "Really. Okay! That's all you can say."

Turning around Elena quirked an eyebrow. "Care, it's not your first time so what's the big deal? I thought you didn't worry about these kinds of things."

Flopping backwards, Caroline picked up a pillow and placed it over her face. "I know," came her muffled reply before Elena walked over and pulled the pillow away. But Mike's special. I've never felt this way about a guy. I think I'm in love with him."

Sitting down, Elena sucked in a deep breath. "Are you sure? You haven't known him very long."

"I know, Lena. I'm sure." Caroline's eyes were glowing and despite the fact she was trying to not grin her lips kept quirking upward.

"Well, then we're just going to have to make you as irresistible as possible for tonight's party." Elena told Caroline while taking her friend's hands and pulling her to her feet.

An hour later they were ready and dashed down the stairs. "Bye, Jenna, Alaric." They called running out the door. Caroline stopped in her tracks when she saw Mike leaning up against a Porsche. He was wearing a blue suit and his smirk was in place. "Caroline," He greeted.

Elena watched her friend walk toward the man she was in love with. Pulling out her phone Elena wondered where her boyfriend was at the moment. It had been Damon who had informed her that Stefan had left the country and Stefan hadn't even attempted to call her since he left. Sighing, she stuffed her phone back into her purse.

"Good evening, Elena." Mike greeted, holding out a hand to help her into the back of the car.

"Good evening, Mike." Elena said. He was always very polite. Almost too polite. She tried to restrain thoughts like these as Mike and Caroline talked about what they would do at the party. It was difficult to shake the feeling that there was more to Mike than he let on. Elena frowned, staring at him in the review mirror. If only she knew someone who had known Klaus… Then she would know for sure.

Elena's thoughts were interrupted when they pulled up into the Salvatore's parking lot. There were already many cars parked and they ended up parking at the end of the drive. "Aren't you worried about being blocked in?" Caroline asked looking behind the car at the space in which other party goers would park.

"That's alright I'll just rip their limbs off and dispose of their vehicles in a place where they will be stripped down to spare parts." Mike replied with a wide grin.

Elena and Caroline's eyes grew wide with shock. "I'm kidding." Mike reassured them lightly just as Damon snuck up on Elena from behind.

Picking Elena up Damon growled into her ear. "I am a vicious vampire. Beware of my fangs. Grr."

Elena laughed whacking at his hands. "Put me down, Damon." She protested as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Not till you dance until you can't stand up." Damon replied winking at Mike.

"They're cute together." Mike informed Caroline as they walked toward the Boarding House.

Caroline folded her arms and scoffed. "Elena has a boyfriend, Stefan."

"And he is where?" Mike inquired lacing his fingers behind his back as he sidled behind Caroline.

"Really?" Caroline stopped and whirled around to face Mike. "Is that really what you think?" Placing her hands on her hips Caroline was ready for a fight. "Then you won't mind me dancing with every other guy in attendance tonight." Turning around she began to stalk off.

Mike suddenly appeared in front of Caroline, his eyes glowing with rage. "Do not turn your back on me, Caroline." He snarled.

Caroline's jaw dropped. Mike had never spoken to her in that manner before and she felt a chill run up her back. "We… we need to go… inside." She straightened her posture and walked around him.

Standing outside by himself Mike stared up at the nearly full moon. 'Soon. Soon I will have the blasted moonstone. The blasted doppleganger and I can stop with this ridiculous Mike nonsense.' His feelings for Caroline would not get in the way. He was Niklaus Mikealson and love was a vampire's greatest weakness. It certainly would be Damon's.

Walking inside Klaus walked into the great room to see the happy couple dancing to music which made him want to kill the DJ. True to her word Caroline was dancing with Matt Donavon and Klaus felt a lump form in his throat. This couldn't be his humanity. He had worked too hard to stifle that part of himself at bay for far too long. Staring at the girl he felt himself moving forward and tapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Hello, I think you might want to find another partner." He informed the quarterback. When the boy walked away in a daze he gathered Caroline into his arms. "Caroline, I am sorry that I snapped at you."

"Good. And don't do it again." Caroline retorted, burying her face in his shoulder.

Across the room Damon was twirling Elena until she became dizzy. "Damon!" she shouted.

"Okay, break time." Damon replied. They hurried out of the room and went into the kitchen. Before Elena could say anything Damon pulled her into his arms and began to kiss her.

Pushing him away lightly Elena looked up at him. "Damon, we can't do this."

"Rule one: What happens at the party stays at the party." Damon said huskily into Elena's ear.

Sighing, Elena allowed him to pull her to him and they begin to kiss again. When pushed up against the counter she didn't protest even as he pushed her skirt up. "Elena," Damon moaned.

"Hmm…" Elena moaned as they slipped to the floor. Elena pulled his shirt off and then reached down and unzipped his pants.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked quietly.

Elena nodded. "Okay," Damon whispered as he pulled her underwear off and then began to run his mouth up and down her neck. Pulling her legs up around his waist he was surprised to feel like this was his first time again. Moving with Elena Damon realized that as much as he cared about Caroline that this was different. This was incredible.

Smiling as he pressed his lips to Elena's Damon didn't ever want to stop touching her. Every part of her. To be bathed in her scent and to feel her warmth against his cool skin. Rolling onto his back Damon watched in wonder as Elena moved above him. "You're a goddess."

Elena shook her head with a grin. "No, I'm only human."

"Elena, Damon." Caroline called before she appeared in front of them. "Oh, my God. Elena!" Caroline cried out. "Damon, did you compel her?" Caroline yelled as Klaus came up behind her. "Mike, I think Damon compelled her to have sex with him. This is unbelievable. Stefan hasn't even been gone that long. And now I'm sure you've been lying this whole time. You are Damon Salvatore. I can't believe you. I helped you. Ugh." Throwing up her hands, Caroline walked away in disgust. Klaus followed her out.

Elena got to her feet. "I need to go."

"What?" Damon asked. He reached out for Elena's hand. She pulled away.

"No, Damon. I need to go. Okay." Elena grabbed her underwear and jerked them on before hurrying out of the room.

Elena was hurrying out of the house and into the dark. She was walking down the driveway when she saw Mike and Caroline. Mike had been talking to Caroline ; then he tipped her face up to his. Elena felt like she was seeing something she shouldn't as she watched the couple. But there was no way she could pass them without revealing that she had been there the entire time.

Feeling relieved when Mike walked Caroline over to his car Elena was surprised when he walked back down the driveway toward her. "Elena, do you need a ride home?"

Shaking her head, Elena offered him a weak smile. "No, you guys, go ahead."

"Be careful." Mike replied. "The full moon is nearly out and all kinds of creatures are attracted to it. I would hate to see anything happen to you."

Rubbing her arms due to the fall wind picking up and lack of a jacket Elena began to make her way down the driveway. When she was at the end of it Damon appeared in front of her. "Go away, Damon." Walking around him she turned the corner and began to walk in the direction of her home.

"Elena, it's late and you shouldn't walk home by yourself." Damon responded falling into step with her.

"Just leave me alone." Elena whispered wrapping her arms more tightly around herself.

Damon groaned but allowed her to walk a couple of feet in front of him. "I didn't mean for it to happen like that, Elena." He called out from behind her.

Elena refused to interact with him. She kept walking in silence until her anger got the best of her. Spinning around she glared. "How do I know that you didn't compel me? How do I know that Caroline isn't right about what she said? How am I supposed to know that you aren't Damon Salvatore because this is the exact type of thing he would do?"

Stunned, Damon could only stand there and stare. Looking at some point behind Elena he felt that anger he wasn't used to being touched by and without a word he was running away from Elena and away from Damon Salvatore's life. She could find her own way home.

It took Damon all of five blocks to stop himself and speed back far enough to see Elena but to not be seen. She had just cheated on her boyfriend. The brother of the vampire whose body he was residing in. What was he thinking? He might not have just ruined Elena's relationship with Stefan. He might have just ruined Damon's relationship with Stefan as well. This was all just so wrong.

Watching Elena walk into her house he didn't know who to turn to. He couldn't go to Caroline because of what she said. He couldn't go to Mike because he was probably with Caroline. Then it dawned on him. Pulling out his phone he dialed a now familiar phone number. "Ric, are you with Jenna? … Can I come over; I really need to talk to somebody? ... Okay. I'll be there in five."

Damon hung up and turned away from Elena's house. He didn't see the other vampire approach the house. He was already speeding off toward Ric's house.

**Did you like the twists? I hope you did because I'm trying to keep it exciting. Again, it won't be too long before we switch back to Damon Salvatore. I'm just trying to build on this alternate version of Damon and what happens in his life will affect the other Damon. If that makes any sense at all. **

**Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, is reading and/or reviewed this story. I want to give out a huge thank you to everyone who got me to 100 reviews. That is awesome. Now, let's see how quickly we can get to 200. **** Thank you Jeremy Shane, Ghostwriter, redbudrose, 9linn8, Valerie2100, bella0xchristina, xLinneax, MysticGirl200, Klaroline-teenwolf and YAZMIN V. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, my lovelies. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 14: One Last Chance

Waking up the next day Klaus felt the oddest sensation. He was content. Looking over he saw Caroline leaning against his shoulder. She looked peaceful. He couldn't remember what it felt like to feel peaceful. Staring at the ceiling of Caroline's home he began to think about the latest events. He had met Elena Gilbert, the little doppelgänger he would be killing soon and Damon Gilbert, who should be Damon Salvatore, but thanks to a spell, was not in his world. That was quite an unexpected advantage as was having Stefan Salvatore out of the way.

The most unfortunate thing that had happened was meeting little Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline was filling a void in his life. He had been sure that Caroline's closeness to Elena would be a benefit. By seducing the young vampire he would become part of the inner circle. One day he would take Elena, perform the sacrifice and he would never have to see this tiny town again.

Frowning, Klaus looked down at Caroline. She was the only problem. The only obstacle. Before leaving he should erase her memory of him. Otherwise, she might come looking for him. Stroking her hair absentmindedly he closed his eyes. Leaving Caroline seemed impossible at this point. Taking her with him after he killed Elena did not seem to be an option. Leaving her was not an option either.

Klaus' eyes snapped open as Caroline yawned. "Good morning." She said cheerfully looking up at Klaus.

"Good morning to you, too." Klaus turned to gaze at the clock. "Its 6:30, love. I do believe you should be getting ready to go to school, yes?" He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

Pouting, Caroline eased her body on top of his so she was straddling him. "You could write me a note," she murmured as she began to kiss his chest moving dangerously lower. "We could stay inside."

"Caroline," Klaus whispered as he tried to think of an excuse and reminded himself of what he needed to do. There were many things that he needed to do. He needed the moonstone. He needed to know where Elijah was. He needed to know that no one had taken the doppelgänger for some reason although he had someone watching her house.

Gritting his teeth, Klaus flipped Caroline onto her back. "You will go to school." He told her softly. "After." Caroline grinned as he pressed his lips to hers.

At 7:15 a. m. Klaus drove Caroline to school and then decided to drop by the Salvatores'. "Mike" and Damon were supposed to be going to a football game in Richmond this afternoon. Smirking Klaus shook his head. He felt like he was becoming part of some odd little suburban cliché.

Ringing the doorbell, Klaus waited, rocking back and forth on his heels. After ringing the bell a second time he frowned. He knew that Damon Gilbert was having a problem adjusting to this new life but that would not affect his vampiric abilities. Growling, he pulled out his phone. Dialing the now familiar number of his chum he glared at the sun.

"Damon? Good morning, Damon. I noticed you were having a rough night but we have a game to attend. Would you like to inform me of where you are so we might set off? Then I might give a bit of advice as to your woman problems." Smirking, Klaus listened to Damon's response.

Walking back to his car Klaus got in and drove toward the apartment building of the history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. Apparently Damon had spent the night at the teacher's apartment, drinking and discussing why he hated being a vampire.

Bouncing up the stairs Klaus knocked on Alaric's door. He heard Damon groaning and the sound of Alaric's footsteps. "Hey, Mike." Alaric greeted Klaus.

"Hello, Alaric. I see our mate is having a smashing good time this morning." Klaus' eye glittered as he strode into the apartment. "Damon, did you mention to our friend, Ric, that we're going to a football game today?" Picking up a half empty bottle of beer, he took a swig. "It tastes better chilled." He commented to no one in particular.

"No and yes it does." Alaric replied with a grin. He pulled a fresh beer out of the refrigerator and handed it to his guest.

"Would you like to come?" Klaus asked popping the lid off with his thumb.

Alaric grinned. "Sure but I have a class to teach today."

"Blow it off. Call in sick. Spend the day with the boys." Klaus told him coming over to clap a hand on his shoulder. "Alaric, I know that we don't know each other that well but I can see that you are stressed. So, come with us. Take a break. The kids will love you. Just call the school and say you have food poisoning."

Rolling his eyes Alaric ran a hand through his hair. "You're driving a hard bargain."

"Mike's right." Damon said from his position on Alaric's couch. He was holding his head in his hands. "When is the last time you gave yourself a break?"

Klaus knew that he and the human would agree before he withdrew his phone and began to dial. Five minutes later they were descending the stairs, Klaus in the lead with a wide grin. He was about to have a nice human day and try not kill anyone because the full moon was next week. In the meantime he needed to make sure that everything was in place.

Driving out of the Mystic Falls town limits Klaus smiled to himself. He could care less about the football game. What he cared about was the tip which claimed that someone had the moonstone and that that person was in Richmond.

"Elena freaked out last night." Damon said looking at his hands in his lap. "I don't know what to say to her."

Klaus glanced at him. "Well, from appearances it did not seem as if you were doing anything wrong technically speaking but I might take away points for artistry. Damon's eyes widened in disbelief. Alaric began to laugh sitting in the back of the car.

"Good one, Mike. Hurt the kid's pride." Alaric teased the older vampire.

"Well, I truly try to be supportive of my mates." Klaus told the others as he began to chuckle.

Sliding down in his seat Damon began to relax. It had been awhile since he had spent time with his male friends. This was the first time that he realized how much he missed Matt and Tyler but he didn't expect to be greeted with open arms by either one.

"First, I would recommend for the first time that you have sex with a woman that you do not do it on the floor of your kitchen during a party." Klaus was saying.

"Huh?" Damon grunted.

Rolling his eyes Klaus looked out the window. "You know, Damon, there are many women out there. Trust me. I've been alive for some time now. I'm sure you believe that you are in love and that there is nothing more important than Miss Gilbert but you have barely lived your life. A little variety never hurt anyone." Looking out the driver's side window he spotted a young brunette girl staring at him.

Turning to Damon, Klaus gave him a wide grin. "See what I mean?" He nodded in the girl's direction. Damon peered at the girl and waved. Klaus sat back in his seat but he could see the girl waving back.

"Really, Mike? I thought you were involved with Caroline?" Alaric inquired eyeing the two vampires up front and not liking the influence Mike seemed to have on Damon.

"Live a little, Ric." Klaus retorted. "Caroline, Jenna and Elena are not with us, now are they? We are attractive men headed out of town. I did not say that any of us should cheat per say? But a little harmless flirting never killed a man, did it?"

"You sound like Caroline," Damon responded without thinking about what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said feeling his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Every time we had a fight she would flirt with someone else. Of course, that led to a lot of makeup," stopping himself Damon found the word he wanted, "talking. That led to a lot of makeup talking."

"Sure it did," Alaric called.

"Shut up, Ric." Damon called back to him.

"Whatever, Damon." Alaric looked out his window. "You think we can stop somewhere for lunch."

"Sure," Klaus called back. "I'm meeting someone at a restaurant five minutes from here." When they arrived in the parking lot Klaus excused himself to the others. Walking quickly to the back he found the woman in a booth. "Isobel. I trust that you are having a nice stay here in Richmond."

Isobel grinned. "Of course, Klaus. Thank you for asking."

"Yes, well now that we are done with the pleasantries I want you to tell me if you have made contact." Klaus leaned across the table staring at the other vampire without the slightest sign of humanity.

Picking up her wine glass Isobel smiled. "Yes. I will be meeting Katherine in Mystic Falls tomorrow night. She told me that she has the moonstone and has been keeping an eye on the doppelgänger for you. She also has a vampire and should have a werewolf for you to complete the sacrifice within the next forty-eight hours."

"Anything else?" Klaus demanded sitting back.

"Oh, yes, she sends her love." Isobel replied nonchalantly taking a slow sip of wine. Before she could swallow. Klaus reached across the table and wrapped his hand around her throat.

"DO NOT EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN. UNDERSTAND?" Klaus questioned Isobel while wine began to spill out of the female vampire's mouth and onto his hand dripping on the table cloth.

"Y-y-yes." Isobel stuttered as Klaus released her. He picked up a napkin and wiped his hand off.

"Thank you, Isobel. Remember nothing." Looking into her eyes Klaus felt a deep satisfaction with his abilities. As he walked away from the table he wondered why it seemed impossible to compel Caroline. There was part of him that could not bear to strip her of her free will while he did not hesitate to do it to anyone else.

Taking a seat with Damon and Alaric, Klaus grinned at his new "friends." "What have I missed?" He inquired looking from the vampire to the history teacher. Oh, Kol and Rebekah would find this scene rather amusing. Come to think of it Elijah would be amused and to Niklaus the terror of the supernatural world would be like having burger and fries to an American teenager. The thought made him smirk. They never quite understood what a complex man their brother was. He was not always controlled by his whims.

Settling into his seat Klaus listened to Damon Gilbert begin to complain about women and their inability to not over analyze everything. As amused as he was by the boy's understanding of women he wanted the conversation to move in a more useful direction. "So, Damon, how long have you been trapped inside Damon Salvatore's body?"

Damon turned toward Klaus, his expression one of vague surprise. "About a couple of months now."

"That must be very difficult. Honestly I could not imagine." I told him with a straight face although that was far from true. I had experienced the joys of escaping my body many a time. Why I didn't do it this time I wasn't sure. However, I was sure that I would be borrowing someone else's body in this close knit little group if it became necessary.

"It kind of sucked at first because I missed my younger brother, Jeremy and my aunt Jenna but they're here, too and I can talk them… Even though they're not the exact same people they're still family in my mind." Damon explained to Klaus.

"But wouldn't that make Elena your sister?" Klaus asked playfully raising an eyebrow. He did not want to push the little game too far in the wrong direction but he did want to find out as much as possible. The thought that there was a male doppelgänger in another version of the world intrigued him. He was desperate to know every little detail he could find out. When he knew enough he would make contact with the Klaus in Damon Gilbert's world to help him.

It was only now beginning to take shape in Klaus' mind how much the world he was living in might have been altered by Damon Gilbert's appearance. If the spell that forced the boy out of his world was reversed then it might take more years for Klaus to become a hybrid and that was not about to happen. He steepled his fingers as he leaned back in his chair. Yes, he would have Elena to break the curse and he would have Caroline for the rest of her life. If anyone got in his way that would be the last thing they ever did.

**Thank you for the reviews, favs follows, etc. Sorry I'm sick and I'm just not able to write this note properly. Anyway, we switch back to Damon S. in the next chapter thanks to popular demand. :/ I hope you enjoyed Klaus' evil mind. He's crazy but I love him. **

**Thanks for reviewing Jeremy Shane, redbudrose, Meiyami, Myticgirl200, Ghostwriter, YAZMIN Z, 9Linn8, bella0xchristina, Sere'sLight. **

**Love,**

**LL**


End file.
